Lost and Meant to Be Found
by XxInsanity With a SmilexX
Summary: Have you every wanted to find your soulmate? To Harry it always sounded like some rainbow colored fairy tale. To Draco it was a burden, responsibility, and a ticking timer. For them it's not just an emotional connection. And it's not an expected connection either. Activated on his 16 birthday Draco quickly figures out who it is. He found his soulmate; his ONLY possible mate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** Slash, mild abuse, violence, swearing, sexual content in later chapters, GuyXGuy

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**  
**  
**Rain fell from the sky in heavy drops. Shuffling to the side of the box he tried to get away from it. The sound of cars rumbling past made him flinch. Harry blinked his large green eyes tiredly as he waited. Surely someone would find him and see him for what he was right? Because he had been an idiot. A very big idiot and that had landed him in a sticky situation.

Four hours ago his cousin -Dudley- had locked him out of the house for a full hour before letting him in. Frustrated and at his wit's end he took a swing at him. Dudley, being a boxing champion, took him down easily. When Uncle Vernon got home he was furious. Harry was beaten by Dudley for what seemed like forever before they were satisfied. Not enough to break a bone, but bruises covered his body.

So he had gone up to his room and set in bed seething. If only he could have used his wand. That was when something occurred to him. He could use his Animagus form and escape. While in Hogwarts before summer break he had done some research on that magic. He knew the theory of how to change and was confident he could. With excitement he tried turning. It had been painful and nauseating his first time but it worked.

It's embarrassing really, but his form he learned, is a black cat. When he had tried to run downstairs Dudley caught him and brought him to his dad. Uncle Vernon raged a bit about 'stupid strays' and figured Harry must have let him/it in. Then Vernon had driven to downtown London and left him there in a sturdy box. Problem was, he didn't know how to change back.

Footsteps could be heard getting closer and his silky black ears perked up in excitement.

"Aw, look at the kitty!" A female voice cooed.

Harry widened his eyes and flattened his ears back. To add an effect he mewed pitifully. A pretty girl's face came into view and she smiled at him. Just as he was sure she would pick him up though she paused.

"Hurry along Anna. We can't pick up a stray. He's probably covered with fleas." A stern male\s voice said.

Harry wanted to cry as the girl left. Again he was alone in his wet box. Closing his eyes in defeat he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Voices woke him up from his sleep.

"What is _that_mother?!" A familiar voice drawled.

"A dirty stray, don't touch it." A woman's voice said.

Opening his eyes slowly, Harry's fears were confirmed. Staring down at him curiously was his nemesis Draco Malfoy. He was slightly taller than the last time Harry had seen him and his hair was different. The fair blonde hair was just normally brushed instead of gelled back like usual in school. His silver eyes didn't hold any of the hate Harry was used to seeing when he looked at him. Beside him was his mother who he seemed to take after. However while they both shared the fair blonde hair and pale skin, she had icy blue eyes. A small growl slipped through his teeth and he crouched defensively.

"Do you think it's rabid?" Narcissa asked him.

He was silent for a few second, "I doubt it."

"Come on darling, let's hurry and get to Saint Mungo's. Your aunt will throw a fit if we're late." She said briskly.

Harry jumped backwards as Malfoy reached into the box. Despite his struggles, he was lifted into the air. He meowed in shock and tried to swipe at him but he just held him against his chest so his front legs were trapped.

"What are you doing?" His mother asked.

"I could swear I've seen this cat before. I just don't know where," Malfoy said, causing Harry to abruptly stop struggling.

What if he was found out?! This was the worst possible company to be found out in aside from Voldemort's. He nuzzled Draco's chest with his pink nose, sure that this would erase any thoughts of it being him. There was no way in hell Harry would do this for any other reason.

"He seems to know you too." Narcissa said, "Have you been feeding strays?"

Oops, his plan had backfired horribly. He meowed at Malfoy in annoyance, why was the guy choosing now to stop being a self centered git and notice stuff around him?

"No Mother," Draco said, "But can we keep him?"

There was something in his eyes but it was gone too quickly for Harry to figure it out. Maybe amusement?

"Well your old cat died a while ago didn't he? I suppose it's alright as long as you know where to let it stay."

"Thank you Mother."

It was unsettling as they started walking and he shuffled in Draco's arms to get more comfortable. He jerked in surprise as Draco started petting him absently. Now he understood why cats liked being petted, it felt nice. Still though it was _him_so he wasn't going to let his guard down.

As they walked Harry noticed how the water slid off them. Probably some sort of water repelling charm. Seeing as he was being held by Draco he was probably now included in it. Still, as his body was slowly warmed by being close to him he felt himself beginning to relax. Now that he was a cat it was instinct to start purring. He was too tired and hungry to care that it was his enemy holding him. Maybe if he played this whole cat thing up he'd be fed and then he could escape.

After speaking to the mannequin, Narcissa stepped through and they followed. The hospital looked the same as Harry remembered and they went to the ward for people who were mad and had brains addled from magic. That was surprising; he never knew Draco had a crazy relative.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," One of the witches said cheerily, "Sayl is just taking a nap. I'll wake her up."

They followed her over to one of the beds where an old witch was sleeping. She had very long blonde hair that reached to her knees and lots of wrinkles. When the Medi Witch shook her awake her eyes were a foggy white. She is blind, Harry realised with a stab of pity.

"Hm?" Sayl mumbled, "Oh, it's you Cissy."

The old woman sat up and embraced Narcissa in an awkward hug. Harry looked up at Draco and saw he had a downcast expression. Curious of what was wrong he meowed before remembering he couldn't speak English.

"What is that creature doing in my room?!" Sayl shrieked causing Harry's fur to stand on end, "Black cats are bad luck!"

"Go take that cat somewhere else! I'll be a few minutes with Sayl." Narcissa urged him as the Medi Witch tried to calm the now hysterical Sayl, "You know how superstitious she is."

Draco obliged almost what looked like happily and walked into the hall. He walked down the hall until he found an empty room and went inside. Sitting down on the cot, he placed Harry beside him.

"Do you have a aunt?" Draco asked him.

Confused, Harry just meowed, "Yeah . . ." Did Malfoy make a habit of talking to cats? Well most people seem to so it wasn't surprising. He just figured he was too much of a prat to.

"My aunt is crazy and hates me. I wish I didn't have an aunt. If she wasn't here then I wouldn't have to waste a day of my summer vacation to see her." He continued.

Harry was unsettled to have spent so much time around Draco but still stayed sitting there. He tilted his head in question as Draco looked over.

"I wonder how you ended up in that box." He murmured, stroking his fur again.

Harry purred and his eyes closed to green slits. Draco began humming a tune that sounded very sad. They stayed like that until Narcissa showed up and brought them to the fireplace there.

"Has Father fixed the Floo Network yet?" Draco asked.

"Yes, he just sent me a scroll telling me it is okay to come back." She said, pulling out a bag of what was probably Floo Powder.

Narcissa gave Draco a handful and then took her own. She tossed it into the fire making it change color, and as Harry knew, harmless.

"Malfoy Manor, Foyer," She said clearly as she stepped into the green flames.

Draco mimicked his mother in throwing the silvery powder and also stepped into the flames. Draco stepped into the flames as well. It was disorienting how heatless they were. Harry meowed in an attempt to say 'Hurry up.' He was really starting to get annoyed with not being able to talk.

"Malfoy Manor, Foyer."

Harry was flung free from Draco's arms when they arrived in the Manor. He shook the ash off his fur and took a few steps forward. From his view the room was huge. It's color scheme was dark greys, silvers, and cool greens. The Malfoys were clearly proud of being Slytherins. He padded across the hardwood floor trying to get used to everything being 10x bigger than him. He turned around and saw Draco watching him.

Sneezing at him, he continued to explore. It was his first time in the Malfoy Manor so he was curious to see it. Although a few days ago he never would have imagined being there. As he explored the room he peeked down the hallway at the end. He yowled in protest as he was picked up.

"That's far enough." Draco said, scratching him behind his ears.

He nipped at his finger in annoyance and curled up in his arms. As he was carried he watched their surroundings. They walked through what looked like a dining room and up two flights of elegant silver stairs. Finally though Draco stopped in front of a dark wood door. He opened it to reveal a very big room.

It had to be twice the size of the Dursley's house and infinitely more rich looking. There was a huge double bed with silver drapes. The floor was carpeted in black and there was several deep green chairs as well as a sofa clustered around a table. At the end of the room there was also a fireplace and fishtank. Strange types of fish he had never seen before swam around in it and his cat instincts made him hungry. One wall of the room, the one across from the door, was completely glass. It looked out onto a garden filled with a rainbow of colorful flowers. The flowers really looked out of place in this gloomy Manor. At the moment it was growing harder to see them as the sun was rapidly setting and hidden behind the clouds.

"This is my room," Draco said, placing him down on the floor.

Definitely the last place he wanted to be. Escaping was proving to be more and more tricky. He quickly darted under the bed. His eyes adjusted and made it easier for him to see in the darkness. Draco's face appeared looking at him. He was lying on the floor. Harry meowed and scooted farther away. Hopefully Draco would give up and leave him be so he could escape. Maybe he'd head to Grimmauld to see Sirius, his godfather. Unfortunately that wasn't what Draco seemed to have in mind. He flicked his wand and Harry was pulled over to him by an invisible force. Grumbling he left the sanctuary of under the bed and jumped onto it.

Curling up he closed his eyes mostly but kept them open enough to watch Draco. The boy gave him one last look and then walked over to an adjoining room. He didn't bother closing the door so the sound of running water could be heard easily. This was his chance!

Leaping from the bed he ran to the door. It was firmly closed and when he went to check the window they were also closed. Frustrated he began pacing back and forth. Maybe a house elf would come in to clean the room and he could escape then. No, the chances of that were less than 10%. He could always knock something over into the window. But they were probably warded with magic to not break. Glancing sadly at the door he really wished he had opposable thumbs.

Seeing no way to escape he just leaped back up onto the bed and curled into a ball. Even in his cat form he still felt sore. Dudley had really gone all out this time. Soon he would need to get out of this form and go to the hospital. The problem was turning back. This explained the 'Do not try unless with an experienced wizard or witch.' warning label. He could just imagine what Hermione would say if she saw him like this. The lecture would probably last a good 20 minutes.

Comforted by the thought he tried to get used to his form. His smell was heightened so the soft aroma of the flowers reached him as well as something that smelled like it was being cooked. Apple pie . . . or apple crumble? Something along those lines. He could hear better now, he could even hear Draco moving around in the shower. Which was an awkward thought he instantly shied away from. Moving his senses to safer waters he tried to move each individual part of his body. His tail was mostly under his control and he could move his ears sort of. It was really mostly instinctive. Like his tail being a balancer when he walked and his ears perking when he heard noise or flattening when he was sad or scared.

Was it also like this for Sirius in his dog form? Maybe, and his godfather had said senses were lowered when in the Animagus form. It sort of made sense. He looked up startled as he heard footsteps grow closer. Draco had exited the washroom and was walking by him.

Quickly he closed his eyes and put his paws over his head. He had just seen . . . seen . . . if he wasn't in his cat form he'd be red. And, he noticed absently, it was big. Which made him feel embarrassed all the more. That was one part of his nemesis he never wanted to see. Yowling quietly he retreated under the bed trying to act as cat-like as possible. For a few minutes he sat there determinedly picturing a blank wall in his mind until the same invisible force pulled him out.

"Hey, don't try to hide," Draco said, now fully clothed in black robes and was pocketing his wand.

Harry turned his face away from him when he was picked up. He was afraid his expression might give him away. Still he turned around when he felt something bump against the side of his head. Turning he found a silver bell hanging in his face. A red silk strip was looped through it. He wasn't sure whether to struggle or not so he sat still as Draco fastened it around his neck.

"There, now this will be everyone's way of knowing you're mine. This makes sure if you wander around you won't get thrown out. And it binds you to me so if I can't find you, you'll be compelled to return to me." He said, looking satisfied.

Harry's stomach dropped. He should have run away, clawed and scratched, bit and hissed. Now he was screwed over. This prat _owned_him?! He hissed and struggled, attempting to get away.

"Stop," Draco commanded, holding him at arms distance.

He froze and felt the bell shiver slightly. It was the dammed thing, making him unable to refuse. A growl rose up in his throat and he bared his teeth at him. Draco merely looked bored and smiled.

"You ought to be nicer to your new master, Potter."

His struggles stopped and his eyes widened. How did he know?!

"Did you honestly think I'd pick up a stray for no reason? I knew it was you the second I saw your eyes. Also you really suck at acting like a cat." Draco placed Harry on one of the chairs by the table and then sat across from him, "Turn back already, there's no point in acting."

He lowered his head and meowed softly. It wasn't like he could. Harry had no clue how to return to his human form.

Draco's eyes widened, "You can't can you?! You were actually stupid enough to try and become your Animagus form without knowing everything?!"

He began laughing but didn't really sound like he being rude, but more finding it a good joke. Harry watched, fascinated at the pure mirth in his face. Draco was obviously an attractive guy but when his face wasn't distorted with hate it was really beautiful. Quickly he looked away and laid down. Harry was already aware he wasn't straight. Kissing Cho had been an eye opener. But he wasn't going to _ever_look at Draco as more than an ass. He was the worst kind, looking down on people and being mean. The only thing he had going for him was his pretty face and good equipment. Quickly he returned to thinking of a blank wall as the image tried to float into his mind.

"Focus really hard on your human form, it's like doing the reverse of what you did to become your Animagus form but easier." Draco advised.

Harry glared at him suspiciously but tried anyways. He concentrated and was delighted when he felt magic make his body tingle. Again the pain and nausea hit but it was lesser this time. His eyes were squeezed shut but he could feel himself getting bigger and changing. After a minute of biting back yells and writhing he was in his human form. Black wild hair spiked out around him and his green eyes were suddenly unable to see clearly. His clothes were on though and his glasses appeared on his face. Blinking in confusion, he tried to take in his surroundings. But remembered Draco and jumped to his feet.

His hand flew to his pocket but found it empty.

"Sorry Potter," Draco said, waving Harry's wand lazily, "But I'll be keeping this. I grabbed it while you were changing."

"Give it back Malfoy!" He threatened and raised his fists.

The other boy just laughed. Angry and scared, Harry lunged forward and attempted to punch him. Pain flew through his arm and his knees buckled. Something shivered against his throat, the bell. It had grown with him and now was around his neck like a choker. Humiliated to be kneeling at Draco's feet he blushed in shame. He couldn't move.

"The collar still binds you to me. So don't even try to attack me." Draco drawled, sounding like he was enjoying this, "Now tell me your pathetic story so I can decide what to do with you."

The force holding him let go and he pulled himself to his feet. Still red in the face he returned to his seat and sat down. He told his story reluctantly and Draco never interrupted. When he finished he sat there waiting for the verdict.

"Well, I guess the first thing to do is check the damage." He said after a long pause.

Harry looked at him confused as he stood up.

"Come on," Draco said impatiently, "Take your shirt off."

He stood up and carefully pulled it off. Trying to not press any bruises. Draco gasped and he knew how he must look. The bruises would probably be purple and blue by now and decorated his body. It hurt a lot more than it looked though.

"Take this powder and sprinkle it in your bath." Draco handed him a small green silk satchel, looking disturbed.

"Why do you care?" Harry asked as he walked towards the washroom.

"I'll tell you why someday soon." He said.

When he entered the washroom he wasn't even surprised that the bathtub was big enough to swim laps in. It was white and very clean looking. Warm water already filled it so he assumed it was magical. Opening the satchel Draco had given him, he sprinkled it in after only a slight hesitation. If he was going to poison or kill him, this way would be pointless. Still he was apprehensive as he stripped down.

A full body mirror was on one wall and he could safely examine his injuries. Dark, blotchy, bruises covered his body. It looked worse than the last time he had examined them, before he had used his Animagus form. Lightly he pressed one and hissed in pain. They were sensitive to the touch and he was extra careful when stepping into the tub.

The way the tub was made seemed to have it so the outer edges were shallow and flat but once you went closer to the center it got deeper until it was up to his neck. What he found amazing though was what the powder seemed to have done to the water. Where it touched his body instantly he was soothed and began to relax. Looking down he saw his bruises lightening until they altogether disappeared. Mentally thanking magic he swam around for a bit. Eventually he got out after having used the hair prducts and soap he had found already there. He used excessive amounts of soap just to piss of Draco and took his sweet time drying himself off.

When he got out of the tub he saw a fresh set of clothing there. Probably a house elf who was under Draco's exclusive command had placed it there. He slipped into the grey T shirt and blue jeans as well as plain white boxers. Feeling a lot more comfortable but twice as nervous, he reentered Draco's bedroom.

The subject of question was lounging on the bed. He sat up when he saw Harry

"Feel better?"

"Yes. Thanks." He said, the word 'Thanks' sounding weird when directed at Draco.

"Can I go now?" He added.

Draco grinned, "You honestly think I'd let this delicious opportunity to tease you slip through my fingers?"

Tease?

"Come here." He said.

When Harry didn't move right away he felt the bell shiver almost warningly. Seeing no real reason to decline he walked forward until he was standing in front of Draco. He stood up so Harry was shorter than him. They were too close for Harry's comfort so he tried to take a quick step back. The bell stopped him so he was rooted there.

"What do you want Dra-" He cut off as Draco leaned in and kissed him.

It was soft and only lingered for a second but it was enough to make Harry's heart speed up and his cheeks turn pink. He felt tingly in his gut but squashed the feeling instantly. This was Draco Malfoy he was dealing with.

"Now let's sleep." Draco said, surprising him with the subject change.

"Don't do that again. I'm leaving," He reached up to his neck and attempted to remove the bell.

Hissing in pain he removed his hands to see burns rapidly fading away.

"Let me go," Harry growled.

"I liked you better as a cat," Draco scoffed and began pulling back the sheets.

"What are you doing?!" He asked as he began removing his robes.

He slipped under the covers, "You expect me to sleep fully dressed? In mid summer?"

Harry tetered nervously at the edge of the bed, wondering if he could simply make a run for it. The bell would probably stop him.

"Get in," Draco said impatiently.

He tried to pull against the bell's compulsion but it felt like someone was pulling on his veins themselves when he did. Glaring angrily he crawled under the blankets. Draco pulled him against him so his head was resting in his neck crook.

"Really? You want to hug me now? I thought we were enemies." He said, annoyed.

"I learned something interesting on my birthday. So don't expect anything different now."

Harry grumbled something under his breath but even he didn't know what it was because he was slowly falling asleep. The exhaustion was taking it's toll. Sighing he allowed himself to slip away into dreamland. A place that made more sense than reality at the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note **I'm putting my ANs at the bottom from now on. I find it's more enjoyable to be able to read stuff first and then have the Author blab. So what do you think? Is it worth a review? I've been obsessed with Harry Potter since I was a wee babe. Yes I used a fake accent there. Anyways you're probably thinking Dray's on crack but all will be revealed in due time.

* * *

**Review, Fav, or Follow to show support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Warning:**Harry is really out of it when he wakes up. You'll get what I mean when you read it. It's cuz of the side effects of being in his Animagus form.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

He woke up slowly feeling very comfortable and warm. Hadn't Dudley set his bedroom on fire a week ago? The cot he had now couldn't possibly be this comfortable. Mumbling tiredly he clung tighter to his pillow. It really was comfortable here, maybe he could sleep for a few more minutes before Uncle Vernon comes to yell at him. He was waking up though and noticed something odd. His pillow seemed to be hugging him back. Weird, he didn't know pillows could do that. Opening his eyes slowly he noticed his pillow had a face too. A face that was staring at him with a smile on his face.

"Pretty pillow," Harry mumbled, snuggling in deeper.

"Thanks," His pillow said, "But I'm not a pillow."

Was his pillow playing mind games now, "Then what are you?" He asked.

"Really Harry? Are you that bad of a morning person? Not that I mind." His pillow hugged him tighter.

"Too hot," He yawned and sat up.

His pillow sat up as well and cradled him against his chest. Finally though, Harry began to really wake up.

"Wha, Draco? Whazzgoinon?" He tried to pull away, feeling that he wasn't supposed to be here.

Draco, or was it pillow, just held him tighter, "It's like you're drunk. Adorable really. Like a little kitten."

"M' a kitten?" His brain was still foggy, was Draco a friend or foe?

"Do you even know your name?" Draco asked, sounding exasperated.

"Mmmhmmm," He said proudly, turning to face Draco, "I'm Harry."

"You were in your Animagus form too long, it messed with your brain," He said, looking slightly worried.

So he was crazy? How did Draco know that? Is he talking about being a cat? Harry is a cat? No, he reminded himself, I'm Harry. Harry is me, not a cat.

"Hey, look at me." Draco said, snapping his fingers.

Confused, Harry looked at him, "What?"

"Ugh, this is really difficult to keep my cool during."

"Why?" He asked, rubbing his head against Draco's chest, his face was itchy.

"You're acting like you're two years old and a kitten. But the fact of the matter is you're letting me hug you and don't seem to mind being near me. I can't take advantage of you though because you'd kill me later."

Harry tried to figure out what he was talking about. Draco was saying he was two? No, he's fifteen, that's way older than two. And what's wrong with hugs? That means they're your friend. And Draco helped him, escape . . . a box. His thoughts weren't adding up and his head hurt.

"I don't get it," He said, clinging to Draco with his face buried in his neck.

"Oh fuck . . ." Draco cursed quietly, for some reason not hugging Harry back.

That annoyed him, why was he being mean? But he was comfy again and wanted to sleep. Sighing he let go and splayed out on the bed. It was like sleeping on a cloud. Somewhat annoyed at his pillow, Draco, annoyed at Draco, he grumbled a bit. Still, he was completely relaxed and began to feel drowsy. Something was on his stomach though. Peeking his eyes open he saw Draco kneeling on him, straddling him.

"Heavy," He yawned again.

Draco leaned in closer until they were nose to nose. Harry watched him curiously, what was he doing? Then Draco kissed him. He tasted like mint which made him happy. It was nice and made him feel warm. But something was rising inside him making his mind turn on. Everything clicked into place and the fog was gone. Yelling, springing backwards, and jumping off the bed he landed on the floor with a large bump on his head. He had hit it off the floor.

"What the hell?!" Harry yelled, blushing furiously and scrambling away, completely ignoring the throbbing in his head.

"Finally out of it? Good, I might have jumped you if you had kept being so cute. Now you're Mister Grumpy again." Draco himself yawned and got out of bed.

"Why the hell was I like that?!" He asked, embarrassed.

"Being in your Animagus form can have negative effects and mess with your mind. You spent a good 6 hours or so in it. And on your first try. That's a recipe for disaster," He held up two robes, "Silver-black, or green-gold?"

"Green gold." He answered automatically, "I'm not going to be like this forever am I?!"

"Probably not," Draco said, putting on the green robes with gold embroidery on the cuffs, "But it would make our mornings together_ very_interesting if you were."

"Let me go already, I'll never bother you again." Harry said, frustrated and apprehensive of the future.

"Why," Draco asked, finally dressed and now running a silver comb through his hair, "Would I let you go?"

"Because you hate me," He suggested, "And you know no matter what you do you can't top my relatives in abuse."

"I probably could think of ways." His eyes lingered on him in a way that made him blush slightly. "And I don't hate you."

"You've been an ass to me since day one."

"Again. everything is different now."

"How so?!"

Draco opened his mouth but at that moment there was a knock on the door. They both froze and stared.

"Clee be done cleaning Master." A squeaky voice chirped, "Is Master done what he was doing? Clee is a good house elf so Clee be staying away like Master said."

"Change to a cat! Fast!" Draco hissed.

"No, you can't come in. Now go busy yourself with making breakfast," He commanded as well, making shooing motions at Harry.

Concentrating, he felt himself slip into his cat form. This time it barely hurt and took only ten seconds. He was getting better at it. Meowing loudly he looked up at Draco.

"Come on, mother is leaving for a trip today. She won't be back for a while. Father's in Azkaban so we'll have the house to ourselves. But she's leaving after breakfast so try your best to act natural." He said, opening the door.

Harry trotted into the hall and sat at the top of the stairs waiting for him to catch up. When he reached him, he ran down the stairs quickly, marveling at how exciting it suddenly was being this small and going this fast. He meowed when Draco reached his side and they walked together into the dining room Harry had seen before.

It hit him like a wave when he walked in. The smell of mouth watering pastries, heavenly pancakes, sweet syrup, crispy bacon, eggs, and fresh fruit. If he was human he probably would have fallen to his knees in front of such a goldy feast. Several house elves were running around and one pulled out a chair for Draco. He took it and as Harry was about to follow an elf grabbed him by the collar.

"Bad kitty! You isn't eating Master's food." The house elf, possibly female, said.

She dragged a protesting Harry over to a cat food bowl. There was a mound of brown and orange balls in it. Hesitantly he bit into the pile and realised they tasted like fish and chicken. Maybe it was his form but this food actually tasted good to him. Eagerly he chowed down on the food. A water compartment came off the side of the bowl and he lapped it up to quench his thirst. As he was just finishing up his meal he heard footsteps growing nearer. Raising his head up he looked at the double doors at the end of the room.

"Draco, honey are you having breakfast at this hour?" Narcissa asked, striding in.

"Yes mother, I was up rather late last night and ended up sleeping in." Draco said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Harry prowled over to where he was sitting and sat beside his chair. This way he could see and hear better.

"I'm off on my trip. I'll be back in a week. The house elves will take care of you. Don't let anyone in and send an owl if anything happens." She said, examining a piece of parchment.

"Yes Mother," He said, but she might not have heard him because she had already left.

Looking up he saw a very dark look on Draco's face. It disappeared immediately though and he gave Harry a smug grin.

"See? Now we have the place to ourselves." He turned to the houselves, "Whatever you see here you are not to tell anyone is an order to all of you."

"Yes Master!" They squeaked in unison.

"Alright Harry, you can switch back now."

Relieved, he concentrated on his human form and felt himself slip into it. This time it was seamless and he barely felt it.

"You've gotten better at that," Draco noted as Harry stretched.

"Practice makes perfect. Can have some food? Cat food isn't very filling." Harry said, hovering by the table.

"Sure."

Eagerly he sat down in a seat beside Draco's and a plate appeared in front of him. As he was piling pancakes onto his plate Draco sat down again. He poured syrup over his pancakes generously and then dug in with the utensils that also appeared.

"Hungry?" Draco asked, watching.

Harry nodded because his mouth was full of pancake.

"Have you ever used a MR?" He asked.

"No. What's that?"

"A Magical Reality, when we're done eating I'll let you try it out."

"So it's like a wizard's VR?" He asked interested.

Dudley had whined about wishing they'd make one and Harry managed to get the gist of what it was. To him it had sounded really fun. Before he realized he was a wizard and pretty much lived a life of a Virtual Reality person. He didn't need a virtual reality.

"I suppose so."

For a few minutes he ate in silence and then got up. A house elf scurried over and made the plate and utensils disappear with a loud pop.

"Follow me, I'll show you to the washroom so you can avoid having your teeth fall out." Draco said, pulling him up.

* * *

The washroom Draco brought him to was just as big as the one that had come off his room. There was only one difference and that was that there was no bath.

"Here," He said, handing Harry a toothbrush.

Gingerly he took it, "Thanks?"

"Despite what you may believe, I didn't poison it." Draco said lightly before brushing his own teeth.

It was really odd to be having a normal morning with him. Something was off though. Normally about now he'd be jinxing the hell out of Draco after wrestling his wand back.  
In his heart he really didn't feel up to it. He was safe, sorta, and fed. There were no Dursleys to make his life a living hell and Draco was being uncannily nice. Maybe it was because that thing that instinctivly drove him away from him was gone. Even without being rude Harry had always had the feeling of uneasiness around Draco. Now it was gone. This was all seeming too surreal but at the same time he knew it was reality. The minty toothpaste tasted sharp and the cold floor under his bare feet was in no way muffled by a usual dream haze.

Ten minutes later they were both refreshed and walking down a very long staircase.

"Is it normal to keep games in a basement?" Harry asked, curiously watching the candles with green flames lining the walls.

"Yes, if it's as magically overpowered and illegal as ours." Draco said this without even blinking.

"Oh . . ." He was a little shocked that he told _him_this. They were enemies, this was valuable dirt.

This, this was good stuff. Maybe he could use this to his advantage. Tip off the Ministry and run in the confusion.

"Don't think that you can tell someone and just run. You're bound to me so if you try to say something that will cause me harm you can't. So all of my secrets you learn are never going to leave your lips." Draco said.

Harry flinched and wondered if he could read minds for a second. It was really eerie how Draco seemed to be more in tune with him.

"We're here." He said, stopping Harry by lightly tapping his shoulder.

He had been walking caught up in his thoughts so he hadn't even noticed they'd reached the last step. Big double doors stood in front of them looking older than Time itself. Draco pushed them open and stepped inside. Harry trailed after him and was disappointed to find a very empty room. It was very big yet very empty with a stone floor and walls with wooden beams. He couldn't believe this was a part of the Malfoy Manor.

"I don't get it. Where's the game?" He said hesitantly, ready to run if this was a trap.

"Yesterday, 4 PM, Outside Saint Mungo's," Draco said loudly.

Harry was about to ask what he meant when the floor shifted. Shocked he lost his footing and landed hard on his knees. His vision began going gray and he stared at Draco in horror.

"Just wait a few seconds," He said, his voice sounding muffled.

Finally he couldn't see or hear anything and his breathing sped up. He was truly alone. Scared he tried to move but his body didn't exist anymore. Just as he was about to really freak out everything came back. The ground underneath was him and the smell of something burned his nose.

Blinking tiredly he noticed he was drenched and cold. He pulled himself out of the fetal position he had been in. Looking around he saw he was in the mouth of an ally between two buildings. The sky was gray and rain fell down in a drizzle. Ignoring the sting of pain in his knees he got to his feet. A car rumbled by, the smell had been gasoline. Confused he looked around but couldn't see Draco. Might as well figure out where the jerk had brought him.

Stepping out of the alley he realized he was in a very familiar place. This was where he had been in his box. Startled he saw a cardboard box on the sidewalk. It couldn't be . . .. Just as he was about to walk over someone grabbed him from behind. A hand covered his mouth muffling his yells and he was dragged back into the alley,

"Shut up it's me!" Draco hissed.

He stopped struggling and the hands released him.

"What is this?! A Time Turner?!" He asked angrily.

"No, I'm not stupid enough to mess with the past. This is a ghost version of what happened. We're not corporeal here. Using this Magical Reality we can observe everything happening. This room is the whole reason the Malfoy Manor was built here. There are very few of these rooms in the world." He explained.

"How could you grab me then?"

"Think of it as being on layers of the world. Me and you are on a layer above this, nobody can see us but we can affect objects around us. This world isn't the past though so even if I was to stroll over and merrily kick you and your little box into traffic and let you die, you wouldn't disappear."

"Why did you bring me here then?"

"Watch, you'll understand when you see it."

Harry watched the scene unfolding before him. Another Draco walked up to the box and spoke to his mother. When Cat Harry was picked up though was when he saw something weird happen. For a second he could have sworn a symbol flashed on the cat's forehead. It was like a lightening bolt with a stick going through it. Instantly a strong sense of familiarity came over him. He knew that symbol. It felt like home even if he couldn't remember from where he remembered it. The symbol faded away quickly though and coldness seeped back into him. It was like losing a limb watching it go. He just knew that the symbol was a part of him.

"What is that?" Harry asked, his voice contorted with conflicting emotions.

Draco held up his right hand, palm out. The symbol was there, it looked like a faint silvery scar.

"You're bond is a lot more than that collar. The same symbol is on your forhead. That scar Voldemort gave you? He didn't make that, the mark just showed up earlier than usual because of the magic. Now that you've seen the mark it should be fully there." He said.

A mirror was conjured up by Draco and Harry numbly took it when it was handed to him. Brushing his hair to the side he saw there was the symbol there. A streak had gone through the lightning bolt and now it seemed to shimmer with a silvery sheen. Staring at it his entire body told him that it was supposed to be there. It felt like there hadn't been a day when this mark wasn't there. Even though he knew that it hadn't been he felt drawn to it.

"What does this mean?" He asked quietly.

"I'll tell you when we get back." Draco said, as everything once again faded to gray and then black.

When he came to he was once again lying on the ground. Getting up quickly he saw Draco at the stairs.

"Let's go, it'll take a while for you to get used to what I'm gonna tell you. I don't want to chase you through the past if you decide to bolt."

Mutely Harry followed him back up the stairs and into what looked like a study on the second floor. The whole time he didn't say anything because he knew once he started asking questions he'd never be able to stop.

The room they were in was very cosy. A fireplace was on one wall and there was bookshelves ringing most of the room. A desk was at the end of the room and there was two comfy looking chairs by the fire. Draco sat down in one and Harry sat in the other.

"I'll be blunt," Draco began, "This story is probably going to bother you quite a bit. I won't let you leave though and you'll know why when you hear it. Are you sure you want to know?"

Harry nodded, "I need to know why you're acting so weird."

"The Malfoys are cursed. Way, way, way back my really great grandpa angered a very powerful demon. She cursed him so that his children and the children of them and so on were under a timer. The deal is basically find your true mate before death or every woman you're with will not bear a child. Luckily the man got around this by finding his mate, a woman luckily, and had a _lot_of kids. Seven boys. Only four of them actually found their mates. One of them turned out to have a male mate so he ended up killed because at the time being gay was a monstrosity."

He paused for a few seconds so Harry could take this all in.

"One of the brothers was really angry over this. He vowed to never have just a single male child. That way if one son ended up with a mate of the same sex the other could just carry on the line. Eventually his line was the only Malfoy one left. It's traveled down to where I am now."

"Wait, does that mean . . .?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you've been caught up in my curse. You're my soulmate in a twisted way I guess."

* * *

**A/N **Tried to make the end interesting. Sorry for taking a while to upload. I was sick and really didn't feel like writing. From now on I'll make sure to put in more effort. Thanks for sticking with me this far. ^-^

**P.S. **I'm having a chapter explosion on December 24. For a Christmas present I vow to release 3 chapters. That being said you won't get any till then. 15 more days to go!

**P.P.S **What do you want for Christmas? I want the Sims 3 expansions that I don't have. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick A/N** Alright I know I said I'd give ya three on Christmas but then I was thinking about the Night Before Christmas. So I decided that I'd give you this on Christmas Eve so you'd be -hopefully- even more excited to see the next chapters. Which means that you will be getting Chapter Four and Chapter Five on Christmas Day. Or X-mas. Or whatever you celebrate during winter. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

"No." Harry said.

"What?" Draco asked.

He was feeling numb inside. Draco couldn't be serious, there's no way. This, never, not them.

"I, we can't." He repeated quietly.

"Don't you get it?!" Draco yelled, causing him to jump, "Unless I'm with you I will never be able to have a kid! I'm not able to get a girl pregnant! Even dropping her egg in a bucket of my sperm wouldn't work!"

"Why do you care?" He yelled back, anger and confusing welling up.

His face was burning red and he glared at Draco. The other boy looked just as angry and they both stared down each other for a couple seconds. Something was eating him from the inside out and he didn't know what. This choking feeling was just making him angrier.

"As the firstborn son it is my duty to have a child," Draco ground out, his voice lower.

"Hate to break it to you," Harry snarled, 'But I'm a BOY."

"We can just use a spell to allow you to bear a child," He countered savagely.

"I'M NOT YOUR TOY TO USE AS YOU PLEASE!" He screamed, losing control of his temper.

"THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GOOD FOR YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOUR WHOLE PURPOSE IN LIFE IS TO CARRY ON MY LINE! THERE IS NO OTHER MEANING FOR YOU! I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! THE CURSE IS JUST CAUSING ATTRACTION! ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU AND HAVE MY KID YOU CAN GO ON YOUR MERRY FUCKING WAY! SO SHUT UP AND PLAY YOUR PART!" Draco raged.

It was like someone had punched a hole in his chest. All the anger just evaporated. Harry stumbled back a bit at the vicious look in Draco's eyes and then turned away.

"Give me time to think," He said in a falsely calm voice.

Draco didn't answer so he quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs. Even though he was panting he didn't stop and ran through the manor until he found a door that led outside. When the sun temporarily blinded him it was probably what set it off. Tears began falling down his face and he stumbled, falling to his knees. His vision was blurry and his body shook with sobs. Why did it hurt so much?

Was Draco saying that really so painful? That's all he'd been his whole life; a pawn. First a means to end a prophecy, then to be the Dursleys' slave, after that he became Dumbledore's little hero, and finally he was Draco's one nighter. He should be used to being used by now. Even though he chanted that to himself in his mind he couldn't stop crying. His chest was clenching painfully and he felt suffocated.

Staring down at his hands through his tears he wondered what was so wrong with him. Why was he always being used?! It's not fair. His heart felt sort of numb even though the stabbing pain continued and he gasped for air. Draco's words rang in his head. They floated around like a poisonous virus, infecting everything and tearing it down. This was the second time he had felt so utterly alone. Salty tears slipped into his mouth as he gasped.

The first had been when he had lost Sirius. Now he really longed for his godfather's affection. It stacked on with the pain of Draco's revelation and he felt his tears fall with renewed vigor. He didn't know when he had suddenly become so fond of Draco but it hurt.

Still shaking he brought his hand to his lips and felt them. The memory of Draco kissing him flew back like a punch to the gut. That was one of the times he honestly thought someone loved him. Really and truly believed they loved him. Now Harry knew the truth. Sobbing his heart out he pulled his knees up and hid his head in them.

What was the point in even crying? Draco was his enemy. they could just return to that. He could give him what he wanted and then escape and never see him again. With his feelings so bare he knew that wouldn't work though. He had seen the other side of Draco. The one that resisted when he was vulnerable and kissed him so gently. Once you taste the forbidden fruit there really is no going back. And the idea of having sex with Draco made him want to run in fear. No, the idea of having sex with Draco for nothing more than a means to an end was what scared him. There is nothing, he realized with a dazed shock, more painful than loving someone who doesn't love you back. So how painful would it be to be intimate with them without feelings from them?

His already aching heart seemed to want to stop at the thought and clenched painfully again. This was all so stupid. Draco showed one bit of fake interest and he was suddenly all hurt and in love. Surprised and snapped out of crying he realized what this was. His tears dried instantly, this was the curse speaking. It was supposed to cause mutual affection so it would make sense if it made Harry want to be with Draco. Still there was the suffocating feeling but he stubbornly ignored it. It pulled at his gut and made his eyes prickle but he refused to acknowledge what he knew deep down.

Rising to his feet he rubbed his eyes and wiped away his snot. He probably looked like some hideous monster with puffy eyes and tear streaks all over his face. Hiccuping a little he began to get his bearings.

This was the garden he had seen out of Draco's window. His nose was stuffed so he couldn't smell anything but he could imagine what it would smell like. As it cleared he smelled the same barrage of flowery scents only way more intense. He could see all sorts of flowers, everything from roses and lilies, to crysthanseums and morning glories. As he walked through the flowers on the stone path he tried to enjoy the smell and sight of the beautiful plants. Slowly his heart calmed down and he began breathing steadily. His mind stayed one hundred percent focused on this. He was here, here and now in this moment.

The heat was starting to get to him as the sun hanging high in the clear blue sky, beat down on him. Looking around he saw a large oak tree on what seemed to be the only clear patch of grass. He went and sat under it so he could be in the cool shade. For a few minutes he just sat there staring off into space listening to the buzz of bees and chirp of birds. The emotion overload was taking it's toll and he began to feel sleepy. He fell into a sort of dose but wasn't really asleep or awake. So when he noticed someone walking over he didn't react very quickly.

Still sorta foggy he looked up and saw that there hair was a brilliant blonde hallo shining in the sun.

"Draco?" He croaked, his voice raw.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no." The man said.

Harry realized that was true and pulled himself out of his slouch quickly, Blinking several times to clear the sleep from his eyes he saw what looked like an older version of Draco, it was eerie. The only difference was the coal black eyes. They held little emotion and watched Harry with boredom.

"Are you the stray Draco let in?" He asked.

"What?" Harry asked, still half asleep.

"Unlike my self infatuated mother I notice things. That brat wouldn't have brought a normal cat in. Also I saw you when I was out here. Did you two have sex already?" His questions brought up painful thoughts and rendered Harry unable to speak.

"So did you enjoy being touched by him? I bet you liked him playing with you. You are his Marked after all."

"Me and him are nothing," He snarled, angry again.

"Oh ho," The guy chuckled, "Looks like Drakey's confession went over badly."

He crouched down beside Harry and offered his hand, "I'm Bane, Draco's older half brother."

He didn't take the hand, "So you are part of the curse?"

Bane snickered, "Hell no! I'm not fully related to Draco. I'm from his mother's side."

He still hadn't removed his hand so Harry tentatively shook it, "Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"I know. Everyone knows your face. Voldemort would be out of his mind in rage if he finds out Draco's hiding you."

This made him feel a bit guilty for yelling at Draco before, "Yeah." Quickly he changed the subject, "How can you say his name?"

"I wasn't raised in the wizard world and even if I was I wouldn't piss myself over saying a name." He said.

Harry was surprised at this guy's attitude. While Draco was always reserved and acted like royalty, Bane reminded him of a normal teen. And my normal he meant normal Muggle. He didn't even act the same. Right now he was sitting down in front of him, in the grass. Looking completely relaxed. Was this guy actually Draco's half brother?

"That's great, most people freak out if I accidently say his name," Harry said.

"Understandable," Bane grinned, "I mean Voldemort did slaughter a lot of wizards. But it's actually amusing to watch people jump when you just 'happen' to say it. It's always a good laugh."

He didn't really approve of this guy exploiting people's fear but he wasn't really in the position to judge.

"So did you and Draco fight?" Bane asked.

"It's none of your business," Harry said stiffly.

"I'll take that as a yes," He said, "So what did Drakey say?"

"Stupid stuff," Harry grumbled.

"He lost his cool didn't he? Well the guy always was a hot head. Don't take what he said to heart, the guy complains too much. Being the firstborn son of the Malfoy line must be tough. He's stuck with a lot of responsibilities."

It consoled him slightly, "Aren't you older than him?"

"Yep, he's 16, I'm 18. But I'm not completely pure blood or a Malfoy. Even if they offered me the title I wouldn't take it."

"Because he's stuck being cursed?"

"No, because of his father."

Harry opened his mouth to ask what he meant but was interrupted.

"Bane why are you bothering Harry?" Draco asked.

Startled Harry look up and saw him standing there with a sour look on his face. It was hard not to look away but he determinedly stared into those eyes that challenged him to not look away.

"Mom is going to be mad when she finds out." Bane said in a sing song voice.

"But she won't," Draco said, smiling with a threat in his eyes.

"What's stopping me from telling her?" He challenged.

"Please don't."

They both looked at Harry.

"Don't," Harry repeated, "I don't want to cause any trouble, I'll just leave."

"No you won't." Draco said at the same time as Bane said, "Whatever."

Lighting seemed to crackle between them as they stared each other down. Draco clearly hated Bane, while Bane seemed to return what he was given. He watched them both in silence until they returned their attention to him.

"I won't tell. Just because I'm bored and this seems interesting and all." Bane grinned, "Nice to formally meet you Harry! Now I think you two have some things to talk about."

He got up and dusted his clothes off. Flashing them the peace sign he walked off into the sunlight. They both watched him leave in silence and neither moved until he was indoors. The air was now thick and Harry was hesitant to look at Draco. When he did though it wasn't the expression he expected.

"I'm so sorry!" Draco blurted, stuffing his face in his hands.

"What?"

"It's just," He ran his hands through his hair in what looked like frustration, "I didn't want this you know? To me you were always that stupid Hero kid who got everything. But now I'm finding out that you were bullied at home. And maybe it's the curse and maybe's it's not but I'm starting to like you. I really am sorry Harry."

It was amazing to see Draco like this. He honestly looked like he was regretting his words. For a few seconds he wondered if this was the first time he had ever apologized. Maybe for now this would be best.

"I forgive you." He said simply.

Disbelief flashed across Draco's face, then relief, and then joy. He grinned with pure honesty and once again Harry was amazed by his beauty. This was a side of him he hadn't known until yesterday.

"Let's start over," Draco said, offering his hand, "Hi, my name is Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you."

In a split second all the mean things he had done to him and his friends flashed through his mind. Ron would probably kill him but he hoped Hermione at least would understand. He took his hand and shook it while giving a shy smile.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter."

* * *

**A/N** I hope you liked this chapter! Yes Bane is an OC and I was actually planning to use him for a different fic but I'll just slip him in here. They're personalities are different so if I do another Harry Potter fic and slip him in then you won't be able to tell it's him aside from the name. He'll play an important part as Draco's half brother but if you guys really hate the idea I'm still at the stage where he can be thrown into the minor side character section. I take your opinions into consideration so if you really hate the idea I will reluctantly work something else out.

**Review's fuel Santa's Sleigh! ^0^ (BTW if you're at the age where you still believe in him I suggest you stop browsing M content)**

**Also follow or fav to show support and Holiday Cheer! It let's me know that my work isn't complete crap that I should be thrown off a bridge for. ^^;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** Things get pretty heated near the end so if you can't handle it I suggest you run. This is the M section so seriously, what did you expect?

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

"What are you drawing?" Draco asked, leaning over Harry's shoulder.

He quickly covered his art, "Nothing!"

Two days had passed since he had reconciled with him. Now they were more casual around each other and Draco didn't always try to make a move on him.

"I wanna see," Draco complained, kissing the sensitive spot of the back of his neck.

Again, didn't always try to make a move, "Get off Draco." He said, shivering slightly.

"Why're you using a pencil anyways?" He asked, now playing with his hair.

It was really distracting but he put up with him more easily now. Spending time with him was fun now even if Draco did try to pounce on him everytime he got into bed. The only way to get him to lay off his constant kissing and 'sleepwalking hands' was to threaten to sleep outside. Aside from the occasional sexual harassment things were going okay. Draco had been telling him more about his time at Hogwarts which gave him a different light of the Slytherins.

He would go on and on about Crabbe and Goyle who were his friends and Pansy who was like a sister to him. It was nice to learn more about him so Harry in turn shared his own stories. He told him about the Whomping Willow and the Triwizard Tournament. They had both started laughing when he told the story of how kissing Cho had kicked him right out of the closet in his mind. Draco had told him that he wasn't jealous at all and kissed him just to wash away her 'germs'.

Just like Draco had, he went on and on about his friends. After a while Draco even promised to never call Hermione a Mudblood again. Harry secretly thought maybe it was because he hadn't known up until now of her full magical prowess. Despite being nicer he still had is pureblood arrogance. They spent hours just hanging out and talking. Every once and awhile Bane would pop in and join them for a while. It was the most peace and fun Harry had had all summer.

The only issue had been clothes but seeing as he refused to wear Draco's super expensive robes Bane happily lent him some of his Muggle clothes. It looked like he was determined to be the exception of the Malfoy family. He didn't ever wear anything other than band shirts and ripped jeans. Harry was amazed that he hadn't been disowned already.

"It's good for shading and I'm more comfortable with it," He said, shoving Draco off.

Harry sketched a few more lines in and then erased them. The shape of the petals were just not looking right.

"A rose?" He asked.

"Yeah," Harry said, finally getting the right shape.

He held up the drawing, "See? I was bored and this came to mind."

Draco took it from and examined it. Harry felt a little nervous because he wasn't really confident in his drawing skills. Dudley had always made fun of him when he would doodle at his Muggle school.

"This is no good," Harry's heart dropped, "I allowed you to get bored and draw a beautiful rose."

Draco spun his spinny chair around and kissed him. It caught him by surprise because he was still amazed Draco complimented him, so he didn't push him away. His pencil fell from his fingers and he tried to shove him off. He was weaker than him though and he didn't seem to want to stop. Seeing that he would be unable to win against Draco he just waited for an escape. His tongue entered his mouth bringing the similar taste of mint. The chair groaned in protest so Draco pulled him right out of it.

"Mmf! Hey!" Harry tried to speak but Draco didn't let up.

His back was against the carpet and Draco was kissing him just as heatedly. Kicking out a bit he tried to roll away but he was secured tightly. As the kisses grew deeper he had to break away to gasp for air. Draco continued to kiss him and now his kisses trailed across his jaw and down his neck. It had always been sensitive right in the crook of his neck so when Draco lightly sucked on the skin there he let out an embarrassing moan.

Harry was bright red and he pulled on his hair, hard. This stopped him but when he raised his face up he was grinning.

"When you try to stop me it just makes me want you all the more," He said.

"Hate to break up this hot scene," A familiar lazy and sarcastic voice said, "But we've got trouble."

Looking up he saw Bane standing in the door looking amused. Using this interruption to his advantage, Harry shoved Draco off and rolled away. Getting to his feet, he ran and hid behind Bane.

"He attacked me again!" He said.

"Draco don't attack Harry."

"He won't admit he likes it!" Draco countered, getting up.

"Harry admit you like it."

Right now what he felt for him was complicated. He did like Draco kissing him and stuff but at the same time he was scared. Scared shitless that he was being lied to. Scared that this was just a trick. Scared that Draco was going to leave him the second he got what he wanted. Everyone probably had these insecurities but he was freaking right out. Also he had never been on good terms with him either. So the things he actually knew about him were limited and skewed. By all rights the Draco he knew before would have taken what he wanted by force.

"You're a horrible ally you know," Harry said, faking cheeriness, his thoughts still weighing on him.

"I make chaos, not prevent it." Bane said, smiling and stepping aside, "Anyways what I came here to say is a bit more important than your gooey love problems."

"What's up?" Draco asked, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Well as we both know our little stray here did run away from home. Obviously Dumbledore would find out about this pretty fast. And the old coot would be able to track him down pretty fast. I don't know if he knows Harry is here or not but he'll find out soon. The only means we have of keeping you here is that bell," He fixed Harry with a cold stare, "So if you really want to, this would be the perfect escape for you. Dumbledore can easily remove that."

Something was stuck in his throat, he did want to leave right? Suddenly Draco's body lightly leaning against him was brought to his attention. Did he really want to leave? Go back to the place where people hurt him and abandon Draco. The thought made him feel heavy.

"I, I don't want to go back to the Dursleys," He choked out nervously, "That's the only reason."

Bane grinned at him with knowing eyes and Draco gave him a squeeze, "Of course," They said in unison.

* * *

_I'm okay right now. I can't go back to the Dursleys and I'm nowhere Voldemort can find me. Don't worry, I'll keep in touch. Please stop trying to find me. I've had enough of being treated like dirt by them. Try to understand._

_Harry_

He reread the letter one last time to make sure it was perfect and then copied the letter. Three copies; one for Dumbledore, one for Ron, and one for Hermione. They were probably both worried sick. Hopefully this would make them feel better. It was true; he couldn't go back to the Dursleys. He couldn't call that place a home anymore, the charm was broken. Dumbledore would understand that. Like so many times before, Harry was putting his trust in his Headmaster.

Right now he could really use Hedwig and wondered what the Dursleys had done to her. It had ate at him when he had time to think. At that moment he heard something bump against the window. Looking over he was amazed to see a snow white owl. Hedwig tapped her beak against the window and he got up shocked. Rushing over he pulled the window open and she flew in, landing on the desk where he had been writing the letters.

A scroll of parchment was attached to her leg. Stumbling to untie it he quickly read it.

_What happened? Bloody hell, you should've seen mum, she was in a panic. Why'd you run away? Dumbledore told us yesterday (two days after you had left) and said he wasn't sure where you were but had some guesses. He told me to hold onto Hedwig and maybe try to send you a letter using her. She's able to find you anywhere I guess if you're reading this. Write back mate, Hermione and me are freaking out. I know you don't like the Dursleys but isn't this a bit extreme? Seriously, what happened?_

_Ron_

Harry absently stroked Hedwig's soft feathers while thinking. This meant that Dumbledore was unable to find him? But he was very smart so he might have already considered Harry being here. If he wasn't able to find him then that means that the Malfoy Manor must have some charms to stop people within being found by a tracking charm. Hence the process of elimination would begin and Dumbledore would be considering nearby areas with these charms. There was no way he would have overlooked here. It was definitely important to throw him off the trail. He was never going back to the Dursleys, enough was enough.

Picking the letters he had made up off the desk, he secured them to Hedwig.

"Bring these to Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore," He told her, "Next time I'll be sure to have treats for you."

She hooted and then took off through the open window. He watched her go until she was a black dot in the distance. The setting sun was burning his eyes so he averted them. Stepping away from the window he cleaned up the stuff at the desk. This was the study he had been drawing in before but he had kicked Draco out because he was annoying. Bane had left as well because Harry had asked to be alone. He actually liked this room quite a bit.

It was on the third floor so the view was good and it was out of the way. Draco said it hadn't been in use for several years so there was dust on everything. The room was small with one big window and bookshelves lining the wall. They all had interesting titles and he was sure Hermione would have a field day in here. For him it was the peace and quiet that drew him too it. Also the way it was so secluded from everything else, it was like being in his own separate world.

He finished cleaning the area and hesitated, looking around the room. Pulling a little on his collar he opened the door. As he stepped into the hall he took the stairs down and wondered about it. Lately it had been compelling him to do things less and less. Only when he honestly considered running away from here as well, did it sorta tingle. For the millionth time he wondered if it would be better to just get Dumbledore to free him.

"Oh would you SHUT UP?!" He yelled at one of the portraits that had been whining about him being here.

The scruffy looking man in the painting seemed offended and swore at him before stalking off into a different picture. This Manor was full of different paintings and Harry was starting to think only Hogwarts collection could rival it. Another reason he liked the study. It was painting free.

As he walked through the house he made his way to the dining room. Draco had told him to meet him there when he was done. His stomach rumbled and he hoped it was for dinner. Actually he probably would have gotten lost and starved to death if it hadn't been for the handy map he was making. Right now he could knew where the garden was, Draco's room, the dining room, the study, and a living room were. He was unable to re-find the Past room. Even if he did though he'd bet it was Unplottable.

When he opened the double doors he was happy to see a table laden with food. Draco was sitting there as was Bane and they were both talking. They both looked up when he stepped into the room.

"Hey Harry," Bane said, waving a fish stick at him.

"How'd writing your letter go?" Draco pulled a chair back and gestured for him to sit.

He sat down beside him, "Alright, Hedwig showed up so I didn't have to use your owl."

"I'll never understand how owls can find anyone while wizards can't," Bane said.

"They're like house elves I guess. Magical in their own way." Draco said.

Harry listened with interest as he ate his supposedly seafood themed dinner. Every night they ate something different so he was able to explore his tastes. At the moment he was finding that he liked king crab and shrimp quite a bit. It was his first time trying it.

"So have you convinced your friends to stop looking?" Draco asked.

"I hope so." He said.

"This stuff with Dumbledore could get tricky though," He stared at his plate thoughtfully, "I doubt he'll stop looking just because you asked him to. Also mother will be back in two days so that will get messy."

"The real question is; will our lovely mother accept Harry?" Bane said.

Silence settled over the table and Harry seriously doubted it. He was one of the reason's Draco\s dad was in jail. That was definitely not going to get him any good points. Being Voldemort's number one target wasn't going to help either. He started feeling a bit ill and wondered if this meant he'd have to go back to the Dursleys. After running away they would definitely hate him twice as much. There was no way he was going back, he'd rather die.

"She won't accept him. You know how head over heels she is for Father," Draco said in defeat,

"There is another option," Bane said, trailing off.

Harry looked over curiously, "What?"

"We could always just have a new cat. There'd be no problems. You'd just have to put up with cat food and one way conversations."

"Wouldn't she catch on?" He wondered how someone couldn't notice people talking to cats, it would be sort of obvious.

"You'd be surprised what that woman doesn't notice," Bane said airily while on the other hand Draco looked noticeably more downcast.

Harry wanted to ask what was up but he couldn't muster the nerve. It wasn't any of his business.

"On the bright side," Draco said, looking slightly more cheerful, "Mother is usually busy with her clients and goes on business trips frequently. The only times you have anything to worry about are mornings, nights, and weekends."

"You guys sure I'm worth the trouble?" He asked.

"Anything to brighten up this dull place is worth a thousands lives," Bane assured him.

"Definitely," Draco said, ignoring Bane and giving him a small smile.

After that he found it hard to stop grinning. It was nice feeling; being so accepted anywhere other than Hogwarts. Even as Draco and Bane bickered and joked about things he didn't understand he was content to listen. It was important that he enjoyed the last few days before he had to hide again. His biggest worry was their mother finding out. From what he had seen so far he knew Narcissa Malfoy was an intimidating woman with very little tolerance for imperfection.

When they finished eating Bane went off to kill some time in the local Muggle town while Draco and Harry went up to bed. Like usual they both showered -separately despite Draco's insistence and stupid reasons to be together- and then brushed their teeth and got into pajamas. Harry wore the ones Bane lent him so they were too big for him. They were black and both top and bottom were plain. He raised one of his hands and watched the sleeve droop about another hand's length past his fingers. The distance just proved the age difference even more.

"You sure you don't want to wear my jammies?" Draco asked, walking out of the washroom.

He had changed in there because Harry refused to be in the same room as a naked Draco. The guy was so damn insistence Harry be with him so unless he got dramatic it was impossible to persuade him. One thing he had learned was that Draco was the stubbornest person alive when he wanted something.

"No, I'm good," He said politely.

Having been living like a prisoner before going to Hogwarts he developed a great respect of money. Just imagining how many Galleons those silk pajamas cost made him feel faint. He had a decent amount of money from his parents but treating every Knut or penny like a gift from god was a die hard habit.

"You know how Bane is staying up late?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Well I reckon he has the right idea," He stepped closer causing Harry to back up, "Why don't we stay up late too?"

Warning alarms were sounding off. Harry knew he had to get out of this situation fast. Draco was always a flirt before they went to bed but this time was different. He seemed more animated and Harry wasn't sure how long he could resist his silvery eyes. They always seemed to pierce right into his soul. Now they burned like pure white flames. Tonight he knew Draco meant business.

"I rather sleep," He said, laughing nervously and still backing up.

"Why? There's so much to do with such a long night ahead of us," Draco followed him like a wolf slowly cornering it's prey.

"There's plenty of things to do of course, like sleeping. Like normal people." He felt himself bump into the bed.

Inside his mind he yelled 'CRAP!' but it was already too late. Draco shoved him onto the bed fully and began kissing him furiously. It was like suddenly being attacked by an intense whirlwind of passion and Harry's defenses were bypassed. He was just struggling to not melt as Draco's tongue entered his mouth. For a few seconds he kissed him and then he moved away from his mouth. Harry gasped audibly as Draco licked the shell of his ear and lightly ran his teeth across it.

Trying to ignore the fact that his body felt on fire where Draco touched it he managed to speak, "I told you no!"

"You also said sleeping is for normal people," He whispered in his ear, "And we're not normal."

Harry was unable to argue back because at that moment Draco moved his kisses down his neck. He jerked in shock when he ripped his shirt open causing buttons to go flying everywhere. Right now he was too preoccupied to worry about Bane being mad about the shirt being ruined.

"Draco what ar-?!" He cut off as Draco captured one of his nipples in his mouth.

A moan escaped from his mouth as Draco teased his sensitive skin. These was farther than they had ever gone before so he was in unknown waters now. And he still had no clue what he wanted. Still Draco seemed to know exactly what he wanted and Harry was rendered into a mush as Draco worked him over. He felt a jolt go through him as something brushed over his groin.

Eyes wide he looked down to see Draco grinning at him. His hand was hovering just over the bulge in Harry's pants.

"NO!" He said but he was out of breath so it sounded feeble even to him.

Draco ignored his protest and slipped his hand into his pants. Harry shivered and choked on his next words as his cool fingers touched his heated skin. He was blushing uncontrollably as Draco felt him. The guy was practically radiating smugness and Harry knew why.

"For someone who doesn't want to do this you're pretty excited," He purred, running his fingers down the length of his erection.

Words escaped him and he felt his resistance crumbling. This wasn't what he wanted but at the same time he wanted it bad. Right now he couldn't even muster up why he was supposed to deny him.

Draco took his silence as confirmation and pulled Harry's pants and boxers down while freeing his member. Harry couldn't do anything but lie there hanging onto reality as Draco repositioned himself. When something wet ran over his head he closed his eyes tight. As Draco began sucking and pumping his cock his brain left the building. He was just panting and moaning as pleasure rolled over him in waves. Slowly he could feel his dick becoming harder and harder.

Any second now he was going to reach his limit. He tried to nudge Draco and give him a heads up but the blonde didn't seem to care. When he felt like he might explode he finally stopped resisting and came. Draco swallowed it all. He just lay there panting completely at his mercy. If Draco took him now he honestly wouldn't care. However he was slightly surprised when he felt Draco just lie beside him. The other boy didn't do anything as Harry pulled his pants back up.

"If you really don't want to I won't force you," He said softly.

"Thanks Dray," Harry mumbled, hesitantly taking his hand.

He curled up at his side with his head on his chest. They stayed like that as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**So Dray got pretty close huh? If that was too much tell me cuz I don't want to scare anyone off. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! And congats on the world not ending! Forgot to say that last chapter. BTW Chapter five will be up by 6 or 9 PM EST. I'm sick as a dog and dead tired and there's a few things I need to tweak. So I need a nap. I can barely talk above a scratchy whisper. Worst Christmas -health wise- ever. :( ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I HAVE ALL EXPANSIONS TO SIMS 3! Now I just need to get all the stuff packs. Anyways you can tell me what you think in the reviews or just send me a telepathic message I will prbably never understand. lol MERRY CHRISTMAS! (Originally a pagon thing BTW. Christians stole it. And then the world adopted it)

**Review, Fav, and/or Follow for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

When he woke up there was about four seconds of pure bliss where he remembered nothing. Then he remembered. The soft yet determined touch of Draco. Kisses having been all over his body. At the end they even . . .. Harry felt himself blush and butterflies flew around in his stomach. Slowly peeking his eyes open he looked over to see Draco's sleeping face. His heart jumped at the sight but then his blush deepened as he thought about last night.

What had he been thinking?! Right now he wanted to melt into a puddle and never be seen again. Shit, he even made embarrassing noises and came for him. If he got any more embarrassed he was going to explode. Even lying in the same bed as Draco made him want to jump out of his skin. Just because he was giving him a second chance didn't mean he was all gung ho for them to get intimate.

Moving as carefully as possible he tried to inch his way out of the bed. Arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked, sounding very satisfied.

"I'm going to jump out of the window," Harry said, miserably.

"Why?"

"You know exactly why."

Draco laughed, "Did it really bother you that much?"

Any time now melting would be great. For him to have seen him that . . . vulnerable, was just cringe worthy. Yes, he was starting to like Draco. But he was still feeling sick when he thought about how he had pretty much called him a tool. It wasn't like he could just erase that completely from his mind. No matter how hard he tried it still floated around in his mind. Trusting Draco . . . he wanted to but it would be tough.

"I already told you I didn't want to do that kind of stuff," Harry said, pulling himself out of his arms and getting out of the bed.

"That wasn't how you acted last night," He said, still smug.

"I was tired and, that was like taking advantage of a drunk person." Harry said as he change out of his pajamas into a Three Days Grace band shirt and faded jeans.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Draco also got dressed in some robes of pale greens, emerald greens, and shimmery silvers. Harry couldn't help but think the color green really looked good on him. There wasn't much chatter as they both brushed their teeth and got ready to face the day. He was still reliving last night in his mind vividly. He couldn't block it from his mind and despite being embarrassed by it, he had to admit it had felt good. Which just made him feel like more of an idiot. All evidence pointed to Draco using him, he just didn't want to believe it. At times like this he really wished he was a super genius like Hermione or Dumbledore. Then he could figure this stuff out easily.

He just didn't know what to do with him.

"I reckon the elves would have prepared a meal by now," Draco drawled, "Let's go."

Harry followed him downstairs and sure enough a heavily laden breakfast table was waiting for them. Bane was nowhere in sight as they ate. Just as they were finishing up he came in.

"Hey Harry," He said balancing a large spellbook on his head as he walked by.

In his hands he had a broomstick and what looked like a bag of baseballs.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Testing something. Ever since I lost the Trace I've been enjoying myself exploring magic in every way. Oh, congrats by the way Draco." Bane threw the broomstick in the air, waved goodbye, caught it, and disappeared down another hall.

"I was wondering if he knew about last night," Draco said, causing Harry to turn red, "Looks like he does. The guy must be telepathic."

"Sh-shit you have to be kidding me!" How was he supposed to look him in the eye?

"Hey, don't worry. Bane's cool with gays."

"That's not what I was worried about."

"Then what are you worried about?" He asked, turning his full attention to him.

"Well aren't we . . ." Harry struggled to find the right word, "Moving a little fast?"

"Does this mean you're willing to give 'us' a shot then if we take it slow and do it right?" He countered bluntly.

"What's your definition of slow?"

"Dates, month anniversaries, knowing everything about each other, a solid place to fall back to? Love?"

He thought for a couple seconds. There was no real reason for him to refuse. Giving things with Draco shot might be okay. If you ignore all the crap with his family, Voldemort, and people in general it could be really awesome. Right now he needed someone on his side. Ron and Hermione could only be there for him so much. And right now they seemed like they were worlds away.

"If you take it slow then I'm okay with trying 'us'," Harry confirmed.

"So you accept being my boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

He couldn't believe it really. In the span of less than a week they had gone from arch nemesis to boyfriends. It was kind of exhilarating as he formed the word on his tongue; 'boyfriend'. Harry Potter was Draco Malfoy's boyfriend. He was his first boyfriend.

"Then this is completely pointless," Draco said, reaching over and lightly prodding the bell.

He untied the bell and Harry felt lighter as it was removed from his neck. Rubbing his neck he watched him tuck it into his pocket.

"Here, you can have this instead."

Draco was holding out a silver chain that had a smooth black rock hanging from it. Etched in what looked like gold ink was their symbol. The lightning bolt with a rod going through it; the sign that Harry was Draco's 'soulmate'.

"Thanks . . ." Harry said, gently taking the necklace and examining it.

"Allow me?" Draco asked, gesturing at it.

"Sure," He handed him the necklace and turned around in his chair.

Cool fingers lightly touched his neck as the chain was slid around. His hair stood on end as he felt Draco's breath on the back of his neck. It was slightly tense being this close to him. After a few seconds he heard a click and Draco's hands withdrew.

"Done," He said.

"Thanks Draco," Harry said, turning around again.

"What happened to . . ." He trailed off.

His expression was weird, like someone had hit him over the back off the head.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Ah yeah," Draco grinned, "Sorry but seeing you and that symbol is sorta a major turn on. Must be a curse thing . . ."

He looked down, embarrassed, "S-sorry, I'll take it off."

"Don't, it looks good on you."

The compliment made him feel warm inside, "Thanks."

"Look! I learned something!" Draco announced, grinning.

"What?"

"I learned that even little compliments make you happy. I'll make sure to compliment you until you have a healthy ego. I'm sure those nightmarish relatives of yours did enough damage alone. And I'm not exactly clean either."

"S'okay. I forgive you."

"Nope, I gotta do this properly," Draco got out of his seat and kneeled down, "Harry I'm extremely sorry for the way I treated you all those years. It was wrong of me and I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. I was rude because I was jealous of your fame. Now I realize if anything that fame is a burden. I'm sorry. You're not a idiot, or an attention seeker, or anything I've ever called you. You're kind, smart, funny, and beautiful."

Harry blushed, "That's a bit overboard . . ."

"You're really humble." Draco said getting up, "It's cute."

"His head is going to be twice as big if you keep that up." Bane said.

Harry turned to see him standing in the doorway he had left from. His hair was stained black by what looked like ash. It was even more alarming to see that his shirt seemed to have been singed off completely and several holes were in his pants. The smell of smoke drifted into the room.

"What the fuck happened to you?!" Draco asked.

"Experiment." Bane said nonchalantly, "Anyways I was wondering if you guys would like to try a round of flying backwards baseball."

"Will we catch on fire?" Harry asked, alarmed.

"Only if you try playing flying backwards flaming baseball which, by the way, doesn't work out that well."

"Your games never seem to work out," Draco said.

"I don't care about your opinion. You're pretty much Harry's bitch so if he plays you'll play," He turned to Harry, "So what'll it be cutie?"

"Sure?" He tentatively said, wondering how much he was going to regret this.

* * *

_I regret this a lot_, Harry thought as he hovered over the second base. This game was clearly made by someone on crack. Bane is a fucking madman and not the good kind. Who invents a game where you are jinxed so motor controls are reversed and a sadistic ball chases you? Yeah the bludger is pretty vicious but this thing is downright brutal. And the whole goal of the game is to go around the bases without getting hit. Which is pretty damn hard when you're trying to figure out how to go straight.

"Harry go, go, go!" Bane yelled, hitting the ball Draco pitched with amazing force.

Backing up as quickly as possible -in other words going forward- Harry quickly passed to third base. Wind whistled in his ears as something flew past his head. The baseball pulled a wide U turn and began flying back at him.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_, he swore mentally as he sped up. The home base came closer but a prickling feeling on the back of his neck made him sure he was about to get his brains splattered. Yelling in fear and exhilaration he dived off his broom and skidded the last few feet while rolling to the side. Which was one of the hardest things he had ever done because everything was backwards. A loud thump told him the baseball had barely missed him. Quickly he grabbed the shivering ball that had made a trench in the sand.

Coughing out sand dust he got to his feet and ignored the pain in his knees. He had scraped some skin because the skid had landed wrong. Right now he could care less how Bane felt about the holes in the jeans. It was his own magical ball that had caused them. He began jogging across the field. The bases were extremely far apart because this was played on brooms. It was like a mixture of the Muggle sport baseball and the wizard sport Quidditch, all played backwards.

"I'm pitching this time. Draco please bat. We just need Bane to finish his laps," Harry yelled, as he got nearer.

"Okay," Draco said, walking past him and picking up the aluminum bat.

He reached the pitcher's mound and picked up the ball. Taking a deep breathe he steadied his stance and threw the ball. It made a loud crack when the bat hit it and the ball flew out into the field. Bane was a blur as he flew. But so was the ball as it turned sharply in the sky and shot like a bullet him. Fear rose up in his chest as he watched it near him. His anger drained away and he was rooted to the spot staring. They were going to hit.

"Bane! Dodge!" He screamed, even though he doubted he could hear him.

Just as he was positive the ball was going to make contact Bane flew to the side and slowed down. The baseball whizzed by angrily like a bull and Bane was already speeding by when it turned around. It spun around again and started chasing again without nearly as much momentum as before. Harry let out a sigh of relief when Bane landed neatly on the home base. He began jogging over.

"_Accio basebal_l," Bane said, flicking his wand while holding out his other hand.

The baseball zoomed towards him faster but froze above his open palm and then gently dropped. This guy acted like a Muggle but he was actually really good wizard. Harry wondered if he was in the Hogwarts records because he probably had broken some kind of record. Oddly enough he hadn't seen him in all his years at Hogwarts, even though Bane had said he had attended Hogwarts.

"Are we done being your guinea pigs?" Draco asked him.

"Yeah," The spell lifted and Harry was able to move normally again.

"Alright, hey Harry let's go wash up."

"Wait a minute," Bane said stepping between them, "I don't want to be responsible for Harry being raped. Draco we can all use the shower room _together_. With _separate_stalls."

"Hey I'm not gonna rape my **boyfriend**." He countered, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

Harry blushed a little but didn't shake his arm off. He had promised him he was going to try this.

Bane's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between them, "Ohhhh, now I understand," He looked at Harry, "You trust him too much if you think that hormone riddled teenager will miss the chance to jump you."

"Well . . ." He trailed off uncertainly.

Bane actually laughed, "Wow, you've been tricked good. Although he did remove his magic collar. I thought he woulda kept it. He likes getting kinky."

"Would you stop spreading lies and talking like I'm not here?" Draco asked, obviously annoyed.

"I'm feeling really sticky and sweaty," Harry complained, trying to avoid WW3, "Can we please take a shower?"

Draco looked at him and he tried to make his best puppy dog eyes. It felt ridiculous but it seemed to work.

"Fine lets go."

As they turned around to leave everyone froze. Standing in the doors of the Manor looking horrified was Narcissa Malfoy. Harry's breath caught, he knew what this scene looked like. First of all there was him the number one target in their house. He also was in an obviously romantic pose with Draco. This was bad.

"Well fuck," Bane hissed from behind them.

That was an understatement.

* * *

**A/N **Sorry guys I've been really sick lately. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Originally I planned to make this a really short fic that only spanned over the summer but I think I might make it a proper fic. It's gotten a better response than I expected. I reached 100 followers! You guys deserve a million dollars. Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and follows. They've really helped motivate me. :) Also HAPPY NEW YEARS! xD

**Review, Fav, or Follow to show support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

It was the ultimate silence. Both parties just stared at each other. Harry could feel his own fear like ice in his blood. Everything was over. Draco's arm tightened around him.

"Hello Mother."

Narcissa's expression seemed to darken, "What is he doing here?"

The tension in the air was so strong he almost felt suffocated. When she started walking over his breathing stopped. As she walked she drew her wand.

"Stupefy!" She shrieked, slashing her wand in his direction.

Someone grabbed him and he was thrown to the ground. The spell whizzed by overhead. A warm body pinned him down.

"Calm down Mother!" Draco yelled, he was the one who had grabbed Harry.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!" She yelled, almost hysterically.

"Look!" He held up his hand.

The mark was clear to see. Narcissa paled when she looked at it and the sinking feeling worsened.

"He's your . . .?" Her whisper was barely audible.

"Yes."

"No . . . way . . . this . . ." She looked like someone had clubbed her over the head.

"Please try to understand."

Harry wanted to say something too. Anything to make himself seem more suitable for Draco. But just by looking at her expression he knew there was no way she was going to accept him. The lines in her face deepened and then she sighed. Her expression became remote and smooth.

"I'm sorry Draco." She spun on the spot and then was gone.

Someone must have put lead in his gut because that was what it felt like. Nobody said anything but they were all thinking it. She's going to alert Voldemort. On cue his scar gave a painful throb and he knew the deed had been done.

"Grab my arm!" Bane yelled, grabbing Draco.

Harry lunged forward and just managed to grab his arm. They spun on the spot and he was being squeezed through the darkness. Like someone had put him in a giant rubber tube that was airtight. It only lasted for a second and then he was hurtling onto the ground.

Gasping for air he stumbled to his feet. At that moment pain ripped through his head like someone was tearing it apart. Gritting his teeth he fell back to his knees.

"Are you okay?! Harry?!" Someone was shaking his shoulder but he barely noticed it beyond the pain.

"You let them escape?!" A cold voice shrieked in his mind.

He could see him, Voldemort. Right where they had just been standing. His snake-like face was contorted with rage and those crimson eyes were flaring dangerously. Narcissa's pale face came into view as she pleaded with him.

"He was just here! Please don't hurt Draco or Bane!"

"The Dark Lord doesn't forgive or forget." Harry let out a small groan as the pain peaked and the image faded away.

Back in his right mind he felt himself being shook.

"Harry are you okay?" Draco was asking.

"Yeah fine," His voice felt slightly raw.

Blinking to let his eyes adjust to the light he looked around. They were in a large field with long grass. Sun was beaming down on them and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. It was noticeably warmer here.

"Where is this?" He asked, getting to his feet.

"Harry what was that?" Bane asked, ignoring his question.

"It was nothing," There was no way he was going to tell them about being able to see into Voldemort's mind.

"You were obviously in pain. What was that?" Draco asked.

"Look, the pressure got to me okay?! It was just me releasing tension. Back off." He yelled angrily.

Both of them shut up. His mood wouldn't let him feel bad about making them shocked. He was too mad about being a freak.

"Now can someone please tell me where we are?"

"America. The grand and great USA. Famous for blowing shit up and having all the celebrities. I got some of my boys located nearby," Bane said.

"What do you mean some of your boys?" Harry asked.

"They're my boys. They got my back. We're all on the Underdog Squad. Right now we're working on getting rid of the Death Eaters bases outside of the UK. The higher ups don't trust us to do anything more. Can't blame them," He grinned, "We don't follow rules that well."

"Wait what?!" Draco and Harry asked in unison.

"Sorry guys but my mission was top secret. Couldn't blow my cover. I've been working with the Wizards Freedom Guild for a long time."

Glancing over, Harry saw that Draco looked as confused as he was.

"I can't believe you guys honestly thought there was only the Ministry of Magic fighting Voldemort. Dumbledore had his little Order of the Phoenix set up. We're ten times as big and located in the UK, Canada, and America. WFG has 3 main teams and those teams have 10 child teams. The whole force is dedicated to keeping criminals down. Voldemort is the biggest threat in the UK right now and is in danger of expanding his power. Of course we're going to put a stop to it," Bane looked at them, dead serious, "So can you guys keep quiet about this?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. They weren't alone in this hopeless battle.

"Yeah."

Draco nodded. Bane clapped his hands, startling him.

"Great," He said, grinning like a kid with a new toy, "Now I'll Apparate you guys to outside the base. And try not to judge anyone by their looks or magical ability."

He reached over and grabbed their arms. Before Harry could ask what he had meant by not judging by looks they were going through the darkness. Again it lasted only a second and this times he managed to keep his footing.

Looking around he saw they were in front of what looked like a dingy old second hand library. It seemed to be in a small town with very little traffic. Instead of feeling lonely it actually felt rather cozy. They must have been close to it before because it was the same flawless blue sky and warm weather.

"Hey Liran! I'm back! Brought friends too!" Bane yelled, walking up and banging on the double doors.

"Bane?" A male voice came out of some kind of hidden speaker, "Son of bitch! I haven't seen you around for ages! Get in here!" There was a loud click.

He pushed the door open and gestured for Harry and Draco to follow. Tentatively Harry followed, lagging behind a bit. It smelled like dust and old books. Several bookshelves made aisles but nobody seemed to be among them. At the far end there was a register. A guy was sitting on the desk grinning.

His spiked hair was bright pink and he had electric blue eyes ringed with black eyeliner. A short ponytail could be seen but it was pure black and longer than the rest of his hair. He was wearing a ripped up short sleeve Black Veil Brides T-Shirt and a skull choker. His arms were covered in a large amount of bracelets that ranged in shades of black, red, orange, and pink. Forming to his slender frame were very tight skinny jeans. Finishing off the look were black and white sneakers. Harry couldn't help but think that in a weird way this guy was actually really cute.

"Bane! Liran told me you were back. Didn't believe him at first. Who're your friends?" This guy's voice was higher than the guy's on the speakers'.

"This is Harry," Bane pulled him forward, "And that's my prissy half brother Draco." He waved his hand in his direction, completely ignoring his glare, "Guys this is Curtis."

"Heya! I'm in charge of the charms and potions. Nice to meet you." He hopped off the counter and bounced over.

Harry was surprised when Curtis offered his hand, "You're Harry Potter right? It's really awesome to have you here."

He shook his hand, "Thank you."

"Don't be so formal! This kid doesn't bite," Bane ruffled Curtis's hair.

"Unless you want me to," He winked at Harry.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that," Draco said, no longer keeping silent.

"Hey, don't ruin the mood. I'm just kidding."

At that moment there was a loud bang as a door labeled 'Employees Only' flew open. Someone ran out of it but they were moving very quickly so at first he couldn't tell what they looked like.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" A female voice shrieked.

There was a blur of movement as they flew at Bane. They were straddling him with their hands around his throat. Harry started forward but Curtis held out his arm to stop him. Laughing, Bane flipped the girl over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ashley do we have to do this every time?" He asked.

She kicked him off of her and got up, "Yeah dipshit."

Their way of showing affection really was weird. Still, both of them were smiling like best friends. Briefly Harry wondered if they were more than just friends. Bane got up rubbing his side.

Ashley looked Draco and Harry over, "So you're the new guys?"

Her appearance wasn't as bizarre as Curtis's. She had long golden brown hair in a single ponytail held by a long red ribbon. Fierce auburn eyes were the focal point of her more rough and tough face. Her clothes were a simple grey T shirt and loose blue jeans. It looked like she was a tomboy type because her body was hardened with muscles.

"Yeah. Hi my name is Harry Potter and this is Draco Malfoy." Harry did the introductions this time.

"They know what the deal is here right?" Ashley asked Bane.

"I gave them a brief overlook," He said.

"You guys are against Voldemort right? No wavering loyalties?" She gave Draco a very pointed look.

"Yes." His expression was very cold and Harry couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Draco's dad is a Death Eater so of course suspicion would be put on him. He was confident that he was on their side but people didn't know him wouldn't know that. It was understandable but understanding didn't make him feel any better. He never wanted people to look down on Draco.

"Please try to trust Draco," Harry said, speaking his mind, "Just because of his family you really shouldn't judge him."

"Nobody is sayin anything. Don't worry! I have nothing against Draco~!" Curtis assured him.

"It's protocol to ask. Sorry if it hurt your feelings," Ashley apologized.

"Nobody here is going to think any less of Draco, Harry." Bane said, "This is the Underdog Squad. We're the weirdo with a beardo team. But only Jack has a beard, lucky bastard."

"Don't worry about it Harry," Draco whispered softly so only he could hear.

This comforted him more than everyone else's words, "Thanks."

"Now that we have the formalities over with we should really go check in with Liran," Bane said.

"Is he your boss?" Draco asked as they were lead to the Employees Only door.

"Liran?!" Ashley snorted, "Hardly. Nah he's just been missing Bane a lot. They're like brothers."

Bane was leading and he pulled the door open. It lead to a staircase lit by fluorescent lights. Harry couldn't help but notice how non-wizard-like this was all looking. Secretly he had expected something like a castle with a dragon or two. They were led down what felt like two stories underground. It was oddly deep and when they finally reached the bottom it was a blank wall. Draco was behind him and there wasn't enough space so they both stayed on the stairs.

Curtis walked over to the wall and ran his finger across it in a pattern. After a few seconds of him tracing an invisible picture the wall shimmered and then disappeared.

A large gust of very cool wind washed over them and light poured in. Bane, Ashley, and Curtis strolled in leaving Harry gaping. The room was massive. He followed behind, his mouth slightly open in surprise. It looked like a real underground base. Different things were floating around the room. One side of the room was full of bubbling cauldrons and scrolls. Several people were over there waving wands, reading tomes, and talking -this surprised him- to owls. Everything was obviously magical based over there, they even only used torch light.

Like a clear line had been drawn the other side of the room was clearly non magical. Computers and different machinery decorated it. The people over there were focused solely on their screens. Racks of different guns hung on the wall. On both sides there were plenty of metal crates in that made towering pillars.

Nobody took notice of them entering the room and Bane led them over to the Muggle looking side. As they walked by some people looked up and occasionally they would wave at Bane, Ashley, or Curtis. They pretty much ignored Harry and Draco's presence. That suited his tastes just fine.

"There ya are Bane!" Someone called over the hum of the machinery.

Their party stopped and watched as a guy wheeled his way over. Harry was shocked to see he was in a wheelchair. His legs were covered by a cloth that was over his lap. He had bright red -stop sign red- hair that flared out like wings. Overall his body seemed built like a jock or boxer. His eyes were green much like Harry's. He was wearing an oil stained camo patterned T shirt with an army game logo on it.

Bane leaned down and gave him a hug. It was one of those manly pat him on the back brief hugs.

"Hey Liran, how're you holding up?"

Liran punched him in the gut, "Don't treat me like a cripple punk."

Bane laughed, seemingly unharmed, "Always as sensitive about that huh?"

The guy wheeled past him and looked at Harry and Draco. His gaze was obviously inspecting even the smallest flaw.

"You guys wizards?" He asked.

"Yes," Harry said, wondering if he wasn't, while Draco just made a noise of agreement.

"No scars to show for it," The guy snorted and crossed his arms, "See this chair? A battle with 10 Death Eaters did this."

"Don't be too hard on them," Curtis said, "They're just kids."

"Shaddup Chimp," He said it without malice, "How old are you kids?"

"16," They said in unison.

"One more year to go then."

"So can they join Liran?" Ashley asked.

They guy looked them over again, obviously thinking in over, "They're pretty young . . ."

"You were 14 when you joined," Bane pointed out.

"True," He turned his attention back to Harry and Draco, "So do you kids want to join?"

* * *

**A/N** A lot happened didn't it? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Actually I've been thinking about changing the summary because I realize it doesn't fully 'summarize' the story properly. When I put out the next chapter I'll change it too. Just a heads up. Also I might not be as active for the next few weeks. I have exams. So if the chapters come slowly I apologize in advance.

* * *

**Review, Fav, or Follow to show support!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** Lemon! So shoo if you're not able to handle. Or just stop reading when things start getting heated. ;P

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Yeah of course," Harry said instantly.

This was really good for him. He was being targeted by Voldemort so having these guys on his side would help. Mostly this was a good shelter. But Draco had no reason to fight . . .

"What's in it for us?" Draco asked.

The room turned a little chilly, "What, bed and board ain't good enough for you rich kid?" Liran asked.

"Not that. I just want to know if we can trust you."

"Bane's word ain't good enough?"

"Obviously."

Liran rolled closer and pulled out his wand, "Look pipsqueak. I could have zapped your ass into history but I didn't. The fact that you're standing here should make you feel honored. We don't need Death Eater spawn. So think twice before you talk."

Draco and him stared each other down in silence.. The tension grew as seconds ticked by. Even people around them had stopped working to watch. He didn't know what to do to stop this situation.

"Hey guys! Break it up!" Bane said, breaking the atmosphere.

"Yeah, seriously Liran. He's a new guy. And Bane brought him in. So he can't be all bad," Curtis said.

Liran gave Draco one last look of annoyance before changing his attention to Bane, "You brought 'em, you take care of them."

"Ugh, fine . . ." He grabbed Harry by the arm, "Let's go, I'll give ya the grand tour."

Draco followed close behind as they walked through the obviously Muggle section.

"This is where we do all our non magical based stuff. Some people here are Muggles who are in on the secret. It's mostly wizards though."

Everyone looked pretty normal though so it was hard to pick Muggles from wizards. There were a few obvious cases though. One girl had cat ears and a tail. There was a guy with a baby dragon coiled around his shoulders and another guy was floating around the ceiling working on cameras up there. Several girls had glowing suns for earings and one even went as far as to have flames decorating her top and pants. They didn't burn her up though and as they walked by they gave off no heat.

"Everything here is magical by the way. As in while it's Muggle tech it can work in places like Hogwarts and has special little magical quirks. For example our cameras can detect wizards and magical ability."

Bane stopped at the end of this side of the room. There were several doors with labels in a language Harry didn't understand.

"Here is where we keep particularly dangerous stuff. Also where we keep the captives."

"Captives?" Harry asked, not really getting what he meant.

"You keep captured Death Eaters?!" Draco sounded disgusted.

Shocked he looked at Bane. No way . . . that's cruel. But they are Death Eaters . . ..

"We can't just kill them!" Bane explained, "What do you expect us to do? If they don't die in battle we lock them up here. It's like Azkaban minus the Dementors. And we give them decent living quarters."

"Hm," Draco didn't seem happy.

Harry could understand why. His dad was in Azkaban right now. This subject of jail probably struck a raw nerve. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Yeah, at the time Lucius had been attacking him and his friends. But in way it was still his fault he was in jail. Nervously he lightly squeezed Draco's hand. He began to pull away but Draco held it tighter.

As Bane led them back through the Muggle section they stayed like that. Nobody spared them much of a glance. Not surprising with people like Curtis kicking around.

"And here is the Everyting Magical side of the room," Bane announced when they reached the other side.

It smelled strongly of ink, smoke, and chemicals. Here everyone was wearing robes and not a single person looked like a Muggle. Probably because none of them were. As they walked a lot of people whispered and pointed at the group. Mostly at Harry. Annoyed, he realized he was back in a place where people considered him the Chosen one or the Boy Who Lived.

"This place is obvious enough. Potions is over there where the cauldrons are. There's actually a dueling stage behind those crates but it'd take too long to show you."

This side of the room was a lot more cluttered. As they walked he constantly had to avoid floating objects, brooms with road rage, and flustered wizards. As the walked by a desk the wizard there began yelling as his book began smacking him over the head.

"Jerrol again?!" Bane swore under his breath and wrestled the book out of the air.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO PISS OFF THIS BOOK?! TURN THE PAGES PROPERLY AND STOP SNEAKING IN FOOD!" He yelled at the terrified wizard.

"Hey calm down," Harry said, tugging on his arm.

"The guy's deaf, he can't hear me any other way." The nervous looking wizard gave Harry a small smile and nodded.

"Moving on," Bane dragged him away and continued the tour, "Over here is where most scrying magic is done. We're trying to pinpoint bases and Death Eater homes. Even if we can't just grab people at random it's best to keep an eye on them."

There was a circle of wizards with bowls of water on pedestals in front of them. Each of them were peering into the pools, occasionally whispering something a touching the water. When they walked by he noticed an image came into view. An apartment building? The image disappeared from the bowl when he was no longer looking directly at it. People walking by blocked his view so he was forced to look ahead again.

"The owleries are in the backroom here. Also half of it is used as a room for people who are injured. Saint Mungo's is only so reliable. Look at Bode, he was a Phoenix guy right? Well the Death Eaters had no problem getting to him in there."

Again there were doors but this time they were blank. Wizards walked in and out easily. It gave a lighter impression than the prison doors had. Bane didn't pause here though and led them back through the Wizard section. When they reached the middle of the room he stopped.

"So you guys realize if you want to crash here you'll be randomly assigned to rooms right? And it isn't a five star hotel either."

"What other choices do we have?" Draco asked, grumpily.

"Voldemort isn't just mad at me now. You and Draco helped me. We're all as good as dead if we go back," Harry pointed out.

Bane grinned and shook his head, "You're awfully optimistic to think he'd let us simply die."

A chill ran down his spine. That had never crossed his mind. His eyes were wide as he thought about Draco being hurt. And all because of him?! Suddenly he felt warm again as Draco wrapped his arm around him.

"Shut up Bane, you're scaring him."

Harry couldn't help it as all the scary thoughts began to melt away. Right now Draco was here. Here and safe. The thought warmed him fully.

"Well I'm gonna go talk to Riodan. I'll try to get you guys a room together," He rubbed his head awkwardly, "Sorry Harry. I'll Apparate you two to your room."

Bane took his arm almost tentatively. Apparently he could feel remorse too. As they went through the darkness the only one he could feel was Draco. When they were at their destination Bane released him instantly and Apparated out. Clearly he wanted to give them time to themselves. And it really had been a long day so Harry could appreciate it.

Looking around he saw they were in an averagely sized room. Two single beds were on opposite sides of the room. The walls were bare and a uniform white. Actually everything in the room seemed to be either white or shades of gray. There was a single dresser but two closets. A door was on the wall behind them. No windows were in the room so it was likely they were still underground.

"Which side do you want?" Harry asked, turning to Draco.

Surprised he saw his expression was very raw. Unlike usual he could see every emotion in his face. Right now pain and fear were dominant. But relief was also present as was desire.

"Draco?" He asked quietly, slightly scared.

The blonde didn't speak, he just pulled Harry into a hug. He didn't speak, just held him. It was like he was trying to confirm he was still there.

"When she left I thought you would die," Draco whispered in his ear, sounding numb, "And all because I was selfish enough to keep you with me. I'm so sorry for putting you in danger like that."

"It's okay. I'm the one who chose to stay," He wasn't going to let Draco put all the blame on himself.

Tentatively he reached up and pushed on his chest. When he pulled back he moved forward and kissed him. It was a soft peck but he hoped it could convey his feelings. He began to leave the position but Draco pulled him closer. This time when they kissed it was more fiery. Right now he wasn't going to turn him down. He'd just dodged a bullet. Next time he might not.

Moaning as Draco's tongue explored his mouth he wrapped his arms around his neck. Loosely he gripped his hair. Draco's hands roamed under his shirt. Sliding across the planes of his stomach and chest, leaving trails of fire. Their bodies pressed together, grinding. Sweet friction was created by the bulges in their pants.

"Ahn!" He stumbled back under Draco's passion and felt his back against the wall.

Pulling away, Draco removed his shirt. Harry began to do the same but was interrupted. He gasped as Draco knelt down and kissed his exposed stomach. The kisses were laced with the occasional sweep of his tongue. He strained against the wall, groaning in pleasure. It was almost painful as Draco teased him, dipping close to his pants line and then returning up again.

"You're c-cruel you know." He said, trying to bite back what would have been a moan.

He could feel his smile against his skin. Lightly, fingers slowly unzipped his pants. They ran across his erection with slow precision, over the boxers. A chill of pleasure ran down his spine, giving him goosebumps. Fuck, if he didn't hurry it up he was going to shoot his load before he even got started. Draco gently kissed the bulge through the fabric and then pulled his underwear down. Of course he was hard as a rock by now.

He touched his head lightly with his tongue and then ran it down the underside of his dick. Shivers ran through him and he could feel Draco's hot breath on him. A small gasp escaped as he finally began sucking. It felt so fucking good. Being in the wet cavern of his mouth was making it hard to keep from coming too soon.

"Hah, hah, mmmm!" He panted and moaned as it built.

There was no way he could hold out any longer. A shudder ran through his body and his came. Pearly, white cum trailed from Draco's mouth as he pulled away. The sight just turned him on more. He stood up and began kissing him again, pulling his shirt off the rest of the way. Slowly Draco led him over to a bed. Exhilarated he fell into the soft sheets.

Draco stood over him, his eyes roaming over his exposed body. Harry kicked his pants off the rest of the way and gave him a questioning look.

"You sure?" Draco asked, grinning.

"Yeah."

A devilish smile lit up his face and he quickly dropped his pants and underwear. Once again Harry couldn't help but feel shocked at the size. How the fuck would that fit in him?! Draco bent down and pulled a bottle of lube from his fallen pants.

"You were carrying that with you?!"

"I didn't know when you were gonna give the okay," He winked and then began to apply generous amounts onto his dick, "I want this to hurt as little as possible."

He nodded and watched him finish applying it. Already he could begin to feel himself start to harden again at the sight. Draco got onto the bed and gently rolled him over. Having him over his unprotected back -and ass- was giving him shivers. He couldn't believe he was going through with this. Harry started in shock as Draco's finger entered his hole. Another one followed and they made a scissoring motion, easing it open. Not pausing in the motion Draco leaned forward and kissed the small of his back. It made him jump as the skin burned with pleasure. After a while Draco's fingers withdrew and he repositioned himself.

"Just try to relax," Draco said softly.

Mutely he nodded, prepared for the pain he knew was going to come. Slowly Draco began to slide in, causing him to wince with pain. It felt like he was going to rip him apart. Gritting his teeth he just tried to breathe. Relaxed, stay relaxed. He was fully in. It felt painful yet also extremely intimate. To have him literally inside him.

"Fuck, you're tight," Draco murmured.

Slowly he began thrusting. It really hurt. Harry bit back the yells. After what seemed like a minute though he felt himself gradually becoming used to his dick in his ass. Pleasure began to seep through him.

"Faster," He grit out.

Complying, Draco sped up the motion. He moaned in pleasure. Above him he could hear Draco's own groans. Just as he went in particularly deep he hit his prostate. Fire flew through his body. Unable to stop himself he let out a cry of pleasure. Heat rushed into his face, blushing madly he ducked his head.

Draco's chuckled, "I like that sound."

As he slammed back into him he let out another loud moan. His mind was completely melted. He just reacted. Another half yell came out as Draco continued to thrust. His entire body was heated up and he could smell nothing but Draco's scent. He began to slow down.

"Do you want me to pull out before cumming?" Draco asked.

"Don't care," He panted, gripping the sheets.

Harry could feel him jerk a bit and then come. It filled up his ass with his hot cum that leaked out as he slid out. Both of their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Draco's body was still on his but he didn't feel like moving. Right now, right here, he was going to burn this into his memory. He concentrated on the sensual feeling Draco's skin on his. The tremors running through his body in excitement. His muscles feeling sorta numb. And the blissful feeling of sharing his entire being with the one he loved.

"I love you," Draco sighed.

"I love you too Dray," He mumbled.

Looking over he saw Draco use his leg to hook his jeans and pull out his wand. Giving it a lazy wave had them completely clean of cum. That's good, it would have smelled horrible in the morning. Because right now he really didn't want to move. A clatter sounded as he tossed it aside.

"I really fucking love you," Draco whispered, hugging him close to his chest and pulling him under the blankets.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N** So lookie there! They finally had sex. I hope you didn't think it was too much or something. And I don't write lemons that much so I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as it could have been. Anyways I'm hoping your New Year is going well so far. How're you doing with your resolutions? I'm determined to finish 5 fanfictions. Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and/or faving! ^o^

* * *

**You know the drill. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

Ron's POV

* * *

Frustrated he ran a hand through his flame red hair, "I already told you! I don't know where he his!"

The look on his mother's face told him she wasn't buying it. Harry honestly hadn't told him though. In the letter he just said stop looking. He had to be a nutter to think they'd stop. What if You Know Who found him? Ron sighed.

"Don't talk to me in that tone," She said, like him she had flame red hair.

"I'm sorry mum," He said quickly.

Molly Weasley was like a bull. Either get the hell out of the way or get run over. Ron learned that at a young age. Fred and George made sure of that.

"Well if he sends you any more letters honey be sure to let me know."

Her slightly aged face was pulled into a motherly smile. He smiled back as convincingly as possible. If she would just let him be he could finish writing his letter.

"Yes mother."

She gave him a kiss on the head and then turned away to continue observing the knives chopping up parsley. Ron made his way back through the kitchen, his deep blue eyes briefly glancing at the magic clock. Fred and George -his prankster brothers- were still away from home. They'd been living at the joke shop but after some people broke in it mum wouldn't stop crying until they agreed to spend the summer at home. Also they wanted to stay updated on Harry's situation. He couldn't help feel a little annoyed with Harry. Or more like insulted. Why not come here? He coulda hid him from mum even if she didn't want him to stay.

Taking the stairs two at a time he quickly got to his room, only stopping to bang on the ceiling so the ghoul would stop moaning. When the door was safely shut behind him he let out a deep sigh. Time to get back to work.

Clearing off the clothes piled on his bed and dresser he began searching under the mattress. His hand slid across the map he had hidden and he quickly pulled it out. It was aged and yellow but the magic was still strong. The map showed all of the UK and actually changed with the land. Already he had X'd out some areas that Harry couldn't be. For days now he had been wracking his brain trying to figure it out. The one thing he was good at was strategy so he was trying his best to figure out what most likely happened to Harry.

After scratching off the more obvious ones he was beginning to look at the less obvious places. Several wizard dwellings were around the area and the one that bothered him most was the Malfoy Manor. But he knew that if Harry was there he would have been delivered to Voldemort and they would all know. Hesitating only a bit he crossed it off with his quill. If only Hermione was here already this would be going way faster.

Which actually reminded him that she should be showing up soon sometime today. He had told her briefly in a letter what he was doing. Under pretence of being scared and worried over Harry she had gotten permission to stay here for the rest of the summer. Or at least until they found Harry. Hermione was better at the whole brainiac thing than him so she could probably help a lot.

Absently he scratched his freckled face and tried to rule out a few more places. Harry didn't know how many wizards lived near him so almost all of those dwellings were scratched off. It just wasn't making sense. Why was nobody able to find him?

He stayed that way for almost three hours, lying on the floor staring at the map slowly adding more places that he couldn't be. The smell of something sweet was drifting upstairs though and his grumbling stomach convinced him to take a break. His head was sorta sore. He wasn't used to doing this much work. Carefully putting the map back in it's hiding place he put his quill and ink back on his dresser. After throwing his clothes back onto his bed in disarray he got up and stretched. Several muscled in his back cracked and loosened up his joints.

Stifling a yawn he pulled his door open again, only briefly glancing out at the cloudy sky. Taking the stairs slowly this time he began to wonder if Harry was even still alive. No, Dumbledore would have known about that. Still he couldn't help feel the sinking feeling in his gut he was akin to nowadays. Even when he had been feeling ignored because of Harry's popularity he had never wanted him to leave.

"What're you cooking?" He called as he walked into the kitchen.

"The sweet buns just came out," Mum said, "You can have one but leave some for your father."

He grabbed one of the sweet buns, "He isn't back yet?"

"They're holding him back a little bit because someone decided to enlarge a Muggle\s head three times the size. It's lucky the poor man's neck didn't break."

Slowly he ate the sweet bun. He sat on the edge of the table silently staring at the clock. At that moment the twins' hands flew to traveling. A loud crack sounded through the room and he almost choked on his bun.

"Hey Mum," Fred said.

"And Ron," George finished.

They were both grinning at the look on his face. LIke usual they were wearing fancy robes that stood out. Both of them had on deep red robes with streaks of yellow and gold going through it. Their hair was messy like usually and the trademark Weasley flame red.

"Do you have to do that every time?"

"Yep," They said, both walking over to give mum a kiss on the cheek while snagging a bun.

Like Ron, they pulled out chairs and sat down. It was silent for a while, only the sound of mum humming under her breath. He finished his bun and prepared to return to his mapping.

"So any news on Harry yet?" George asked before he could take his leave.

"No." Ron said.

"Oh alright," Fred said, nibbling his bun.

"Yeah that makes sense. Not like you would know," There was the smallest hint of a smirk in George's voice.

"Bugger off," He hissed under his breath and got up.

Ignoring their laughing he walked up the stairs as quickly as he dared. Having those two around would make things way more difficult. When he got into his room he flopped down on his bed. Where are you Harry?

It wasn't time to mope though and he retrieved the map again. The black 'X's all stood out in sharp relief to him. Every blank space gave him a sense of unease. For a while now he'd been feeling uneasy looking at the map. It was like he could tell something was missing.

A loud crack rang through the room making him jump.

"What's that?" Fred asked, grabbing the map.

"Give it back!" He yelled, trying to grab it.

Fred just tossed it to George who looked it over. His eyes widened.

"No way, you're actually making a map?!" The disbelief was bordering on an insult.

"Yeah, now give it back," Ron pulled it out of his hands roughly.

"Are you looking for Harry?" Fred asked.

"Bloody hell! JUST GET OUT!" He yelled.

"No way!" George said.

"We want to help," Fred agreed.

"What?" He had expected them to tell.

"Mum and dad would probably skin you if they knew you were going against Dumbledore."

"But that's what makes it fun."

They both looked at him expectantly, "So what do you say?"

"Ah, yeah, sure," He said, surprised.

"You all done fighting?" A familiar female voice asked.

Turning he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. Her bushy brown hair had gotten longer and those brown eyes smarter but it was still the girl he knew.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, running over and giving her a hug.

A bout of laughter erupted from behind him. Quickly he let go, turning red.

"So do you have any ideas of where Harry could be?" Hermione asked, all business no play.

Quickly he tried to compose himself, "Not really. I just have the feeling we're not looking in the right places."

"Mhm," She took the map from his hand and began looking it over.

A prickle of shame crawled down his spine. They were all treating him like an idiot. The twins walked over and gave a few comments. She actually answered them. Annoyed he sank into a gloomy silence. He's not an idiot. He just had a hunch they were wasting their time. Time ticked by and they made little process. Eventually he just walked away from their huddle on the ground and sat on his bed. If they weren't going to help him he'd just figure this out himself. Still, their chatter made him more and more annoyed by the second.

"IF YOU WANT TO KNOW SO BAD WHY DON'T YOU JUST ASK HIM?!" He burst out.

They all looked over in surprise.

"That might work . . ." Fred said grudgingly.

"He ran away, why would he trust us?" George countered.

"Maybe . . ." Hermione began but lapsed into thought.

"Maybe what?" Ron asked, calmed down a bit.

"We could always put a tracking spell on Hedwig . . ."

At that moment the snowy owl was in his room actually. She hadn't gone back to Harry yet. He had planned to send her back later with a letter. But now that he thought about it that was actually a good idea.

"Alright, can you do one?" He asked.

"Of course," She said, almost in an offended tone.

Ron got up and went and got Hedwig. Hermione pulled out her wand. She cast a spell he didn't recognize.

"That should do it."

"Can I send a letter?" He asked.

"If you want."

Quickly he walked over to his desk and grabbed his quill and some parchment.

Dear Harry,

We're searching for you. I'm not gonna lie. And we're not working with the adults. Hermione and I were the only ones originally but Fred and George got in on it too. We just wanna know where you are and if you're safe.

Ron

He gave it a look over checking for any flaws and then handed it to Hermione. She fastened it to Hedwig's leg while he opened the window.

"Take this to Harry," Hermione told the snowy white owl.

Hedwig hooted once and then took off through the window. He watched her go wondering if Harry would reply and tell them his location. Hopefully he would.

"Do we keep looking over the map or do we just wait?" Fred asked.

"Looking over the map is pointless right now," Hermione said, picking it up, "We've already marked off most areas. Right now we should just wait."

"Then I'm going to look through our old junk," George said.

"Yeah," Fred agreed, "I want to know how much mum threw away."

At that moment someone knocked on the door. With a loud crack Fred and George disappeared. He glanced at Hermione and then assumed a regular looking position on the bed. She sat near him and turned her body so it looked like they had been talking.

"Ron sweetheart please help-" His mother had opened the door but stopped.

"Oh." She looked at them with a slight smile, "I won't disturb you."

What's she talking about? Ron looked at Hermione and realized they were probably a bit too close. And on a bed. No way she didn't think that they were . . ..

"Mum wai-" Too late, she had already left.

* * *

_**POV Change**_

* * *

Harry's POV

Blushing he shrugged Draco off as the blonde once again tried to kiss him as he was getting dressed.

"Knock it off Dray," He said, zipping up the pants he found in the dresser.

They had no clue what time it was down here but he hoped it was morning. It should be because he felt well rested, but he also didn't know when he went to sleep.

"You sure are shy for a guy who just lost his V card," Draco mused, pulling on the matching other pair of jeans, "Shouldn't you be over little kisses?"

"Sh-shut up!" He turned red thinking of last night.

"By the way are you sore?"

"A bit," It did sorta hurt but not as much as he expected.

Draco wrapped his arms around him from behind. His hot breath blew across his ear making him shiver.

"Can't be helped I guess," He murmured, kissing his neck.

"Get off. I gotta get dressed," Harry said, still blushing.

"And if I don't want to?" Draco asked, sucking lightly on the skin.

A small gasp escaped. He tried to pry him off but he just grabbed his hands. Kisses continued to rain down on his neck. His heart was already racing. Draco's scent was filling his nose and he closed his eyes.

"Please?" He asked, not knowing if he meant it or not.

Dray sighed and released him, "If you gotta."

Quickly he slipped on the grey T shirt as did Draco. They both matched but it was the only available clothing. It was time for them to start their new life. He wondered what it would be like. Almost apprehensively he placed his hand on the door knob. Everything was changing. And so would he.

* * *

**A/N** OMFG it's been forever! Or at least it feels like it. I've been so damn busy with exams and EQAO. Now I've got English though so yay for that. Failed Gym though *cries inside* and probably Business and Math. I really shoulda attended more. Anyways I'm going to try and get it back to a chapter a week (roughly). I really love this fic and can't wait to dive into all them feelings.

**Reviews, Favs, and Follows are greatly appreciated! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

A bit dramatically he turned the knob. As the door opened he was temporarily blinded. Their room had been very dim and this one was lit with the same florescent lights of the first room. It led into what appeared to be a corridor. They both stepped into the hallway and looked around. Doors lined the walls in an eerily uniform way. It went on for what he would guess was thirty or so doors and then turned. In the other direction it was the same. Looked like their room was in the middle. Several people could be seen walking down the hallway.

"Excuse me." Draco said, jogging over to a witch just leaving her room.

She looked at him in surprise, "Yes?"

"Where are we supposed to go? My friend and I are new."

Understanding flashed across her face, "Oh, you're here with Harry Potter? Roy will probably want to speak with you. He's the leader here."

"Where can we find Roy then?" He asked.

"Just go in that direction," She pointed down the hall, "And speak with the wizards at the desk. They'll Apparat you to Roy's quarters. There is no possible way to walk there. You two are too young to have taken your Apparation test."

"Thank you," Draco said, smiling.

He was surprised at how polite he was being. Wasn't Draco usually more snobby than this? Curious he studied his face. A smile constantly seemed to be tugging at his lips as he walked back over. What had him in- oh. Ohhhh. He couldn't help but blush. Suddenly Draco's good mood made a lot of sense. Normally he would be smiling too but he was still embarrassed. Nobody had seen his naked body for a long time. Aside from Myrtle but she didn't count. And was supposed to have not peeked.

"Did you catch all that?" Draco asked.

"Hm?" Harry was startled out of his thoughts, "Um, yeah."

"Why're you all red? Do you have a fever?" He put his hand on his forehead.

It was like an electric shock at the touch. The room brightened and his eyes widened. His heart was pounding in his ears. Surprised, he shivered and let out a small gasp.

"Are you okay?" Draco sounded worried now.

His voice just strengthened the feeling. Embarrassed he realized he was starting to get a boner. Quickly he tried to think of the most disgusting thing he could. Aunt Marge exploding. For a few seconds it had no effect but then Draco removed his hand and it worked like a charm. He wasn't even remotely turned on as his aunts purple face floated through his mind. His attention was caught when he noticed the silver mark on Draco's hand shimmered with a crepuscular light. Maybe their connection was what had made him feel so . . . horny. But why wasn't Draco feeling it?

"Hey! Earth to Harry!" The blonde was currently saying, waving his hand in front of his face, "Anybody home?"

"Sorry I'm just a little tired," He quickly fibbed, still slightly caught up in his thoughts.

A grin lit up his face, "Completely understandable."

His confidence was just rolling off him in waves. Harry had been wrong when he thought he was happy. He was downright ecstatic.

"Um shouldn't we get moving?" He said hesitantly.

"Yeah,"

They both walked down the hall watching the occasional witch or wizard pass them and give a friendly wave. Looked like he was a celebrity here too. Maybe someone else would have enjoyed the attention but at this point there was nothing he wanted less. It cost him his parents and almost his friends. Not to mention having a crazy physco without a nose trying to kill him every chance he got.

As they rounded the corner it opened into a room with a desk on the far end of the wall. Several men and woman stood behind it. Draco and Harry approached the desk.

"Excuse me, we're supposed to go see Roy," Harry said.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? I'll Apparate you." The smiling witch said, "Grab my hands."

She held out her hands and they both took one. It was warm to the touch. For a second it was normal and then they were being shoved through the darkness. Once again the feeling of being shoved through and airtight tube came over him. "I'm never going to get used to that." He thought as they reappeared. It was hard not to gasp looking at the room.

Maps covered the walls and there was weapons everywhere. I mean EVERYWHERE. Literally the room was 90% killing object, 5% maps, and the final 5% was the massive table in the center. Draco gently squeezed his hand before letting go. He glanced over and saw that he was staring intently at the only person sitting at the table. The room's harsh fluorescent lights threw his features into sharp relief and Harry couldn't help but gasp.

The most distinctive feature on this man would be the massive scar. It was pink, knotted, and stretched from the base of his jaw, across his eye, and bit into his hair. His hair was black scattered with grey hairs and just as many wrinkles to match. He looked like a hardened army veteran ready to kick some ass. Harry felt intimidated even though he was across the room.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?" The man's voice was loud and easily carried.

Draco gently nudged Harry and they began walking forward, "Yes. We were told to come see you."

"Good," He, Roy, got up, "We need to get some things straight."

They met in the middle and Roy scratched his chin looking them over.

"Just as I thought," He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Draco said politely.

"Useless kids still," Roy sighed, "You two are going to be useless. Coming here was stupid, Bane is going to be reprimanded for this."

"What the hell do you mean?!" He asked angrily, dropping the polite act.

The older man sighed, "Do you honestly think two underaged wizards are going to help fight Voldemort? Not to mention the fact that you're already part of Dumbledore's charge. You're not needed here."

"So what are we supposed to do then?!" Harry burst out, unable to keep silent any longer.

Roy turned his piercing grey eyes on Harry, "Go home."

It was like someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on him. Go back to the Dursleys . . . after all of this. After escaping, after being free, after truly getting to know Draco?! His stomach heaved, he was going to be sick. They couldn't do this. What about Draco?! He'll be killed by Voldemort if he goes home. And if he went back to the Dursleys, he'd be starved to death for getting them more involved with 'his kind'.

"I can't!" He protested, feeling dazed, "Draco you agree right?!"

Draco was silent though, very silent. A strange look was on his face.

"I agree," He said slowly, "But if I'm dead I won't be doing Harry much good. There's a better way to do this. You aren't gonna put someone who's been here into Voldemort's hands right?"

Roy gave him a long look, "Fine, but before we do anything a guest of mine is coming here."

Right on cue there was a swirl of a cloak beside them. Standing there in all his wisdom and glory was Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster. On his old face sat his half moon glasses. His hair was white as snow and he had a long beard that trailed down his front. He was wearing impressive cyan robes that nicely accented his bright blue eyes. For a second Harry thought he looked relieved seeing them but his expression was back to neutral before he could be sure.

"Looks like you were telling the truth," Dumbledore said to Roy.

"These kids showed up with Bane and one hell of a story."

"They should return home immediately, Voldemort is already aware of their presence here. It's not safe," He said briskly.

"But sir, Draco openly betrayed Voldemort." Harry pleaded.

"I am well aware of that Harry. Which is why there is two options for young Mr. Malfoy here," His gaze turned to Draco, "One, you may spend your summer break in Hogsmeade under my protection, or two; you may spend your summer with Harry. His house is well warded and I'm sure the Dursleys won't mind if they don't know you're a wizard. Also I've been made aware of your . . . relationship."

"I'd like to spend the summer with Harry, sir," He could tell Draco wasn't used to treating the Headmaster with such formalities.

"I don't mean to be rude sir," Harry interrupted, unable to see Uncle Vernon happy with another person to take care of, "But isn't it extremely optimistic to think that the Dursleys won't mind? Also I thought I broke the charm."

"Not at all," Dumbledore said cheerily, "It can't be broken that easily. Your aunt and uncle still owe me greatly for treating you so poorly so don't worry about that either."

He turned to Roy now, "Do you mind if we leave right away? I'd hate to wear out my stay and be a bother."

"Go right ahead," Roy replied gruffly, "They're just kids, I don't need them."

That stung a bit but he ignored it. There was one thought in his mind; he could stay with Draco. The rest of summer -two weeks roughly- he could spend with him. Going back to the Dursleys didn't sound half bad. Hell, he could have jumped for joy right now. Just the idea was making him excited. The look on Uncle Vernon's face would be priceless, he couldn't wait.

"Harry, Malfoy," Dumbledore held out his arm.

They both grabbed hold and spun on the spot. After the usual darkness they were standing outside his house and let go. It was a sunny day and a few clouds drifted by lazily in the blue sky. The warmth was an acute change from the chill of the underground base. Cicadas were humming and a dog was barking in the distance. Private Drive was exactly the same. Mundane and orderly. Uncle Vernon's car sat proudly in the driveway, glinting in the meant everyone was home. This was going to be interesting. He turned to see Draco looking around curiously.

"Come on now," Dumbledore said, "Best not keep your splendid relatives waiting."

The walked up the hot asphalt driveway and the Headmaster knocked on the door. For a few seconds nothing happened and then the door swung open. Uncle's Vernon's flushed face looked at them all. His eyes widened and he paled.

"Get inside!" He hissed, clearly not wanting to be seen with such an odd looking trio.

They all entered the house but after the door was safely closed Uncle Vernon exploded.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING HERE BOY?!"

Harry was at a loss for words but Dumbledore intervened.

"Harry had left for a while but will now be staying here again. His friend Draco Malfoy here will also being staying if you don't mind."

Uncle Vernon was starting to turn a bit purple. Looking past him, he saw Aunt Petunia sticking her horsey face around the corner seeing what the commotion was about. Dudley waddled over as well, looking like a demented penguin as he tried to wedge into the room quietly. It wasn't surprising they'd heard the yelling, actually if the whole block heard it wouldn't be surprising.

"Y-you're expecting me to keep this boy AND his friend?!" Uncle Vernon sputtered angrily.

"I'll have food costs forwarded to your account," Dumbledore assured him, "But do remember who you owe. That's purely a courtesy."

Aunt Petunia finally spoke up, "Where do you expect us to keep this boy?!"

"He can share a room with Harry," Dumbledore said, smiling pleasantly.

Uncle Vernon seemed to be at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry if this is sudden but I'd really like to stay here. It's such an orderly and clean place. Unlike the world of wizards and all that other nonsense." Draco said, bowing, "I hope you'll allow me to stay."

Suddenly his face was softening and wasn't as red. Even Aunt Petunia looked a bit less angry. Clearly Draco knew what he was doing. His flattery had been just enough to warm them up and insulting wizards had made him seem relatable. Harry was doing his best to keep a straight face. There's no way Draco Malfoy could ever be this polite unless he really wanted something.

"Well I suppose so . . . if you're paying us . . .," Uncle Vernon muttered.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N** Hey guess what! I'm going to a therapist. -_- I don't really wanna but my parents think I should. Anyways shit's been crazy so sorry for not updating. Drop me a review! Also any advice for speaking with therapists? Some people say it's like having your mind raped. O.O; Heh, kinda freaking out 'bout that.

* * *

**Review, Fav, or Follow to show support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"More peas Duddykins?" Aunt Petunia asked her son.

Dudley grunted unhappily but still nodded. Harry watched with a small smile dancing across his lips. Every time, every time, Dudley's diet cracked him up. They were eating dinner in the Dursley's clean and orderly kitchen. He had shown Draco his room first and then they were called down for food. Uncle Vernon wasn't as rude as usual which made him very cautious but he hadn't commented.

"So what does your family do?" Uncle Vernon asked Draco abruptly.

Harry watched him look up from his vegetables politely.

"My father works with the government and is very well connected."

It wasn't technically a lie. It's not like he said Muggle Government. The way he was setting up the words was very careful. No lies ironically enough had been spoken so far.

His Uncle seemed a bit pleased, "A Big Man in the politics is he?"

"Yes. We have quite a bit of a fortune because of it."

Harry could see the danger from the flash in his Uncle's eyes. On cue he reacted to the mention of any sort of wealth. He puffed out his chest and his mustache seemed to quiver in excitement and contempt.

"You seem to have quite a bit of fortune yourself," Draco added before he could speak.

Clever, Harry thought. Already he could see a rosy blush on his Aunt's cheeks and even Uncle Vernon seemed neutral. Which meant he wasn't displeased. He watched his boyfriend with pride, he was really working them over.

"I'm quite a bit important myself." Uncle Vernon said smugly.

"Dad sells drills," Dudley interjected, surprising Harry.

The fact that he was talking to Draco was sort of weird. After all he spent his whole life bullying Harry so being even remotely nice to someone who was friends with him . . ..

"Really? I heard economics had been on the decline recently though. The fact that you can make as much as your house and car suggests is surprising. Any secrets sir?" He chuckled lightly.

After that dinner was pretty much ignored completely. They talked about business and eventually the topic shifted over to Dudley's many 'achievements'. Harry listened quietly, growing more and more impressed with Draco's knowledge of Muggle going ons. In fact it quickly became apparent that he was well versed in their laws and customs. So much that he began to wonder why. Why would a Pureblood take interest in that? Regardless, with every passing second he could see how much Uncle Vernon was starting to like him.

The way he spoke and acted seemed natural, in a way it probably was. With his limited knowledge of Draco he did know he was raised on Pureblood standards. And in the time they'd known each other he'd been really snobby. Something that the Dursleys could relate well to. As long as his wizard abilities remained a secret they'd probably be more than happy to let him stay the summer.

"So where'd you meet Harry?" Uncle Vernon's question jerked him out of his thoughts.

"In London. He goes to some private school or something and whenever he leaves on a weekend trip we chat." Draco said smoothly.

Even that was true. Harry did go to 'a private school' and they did talk on the Hogsmeade breaks. Mostly rude comments but still a 'chat'. Even if his Uncle whipped out a lie detector he would still make it by. His resourcefulness was a bit surprising. Which wasn't a shock seeing as he had spent a lot of time considering Draco an idiot.

The conversation moved back into safer waters again and the Dursleys were happy to resume denying his existence. When it began to get late Aunt Petunia finally said they best get to bed. They both got up and went to Harry's room. When the door was safely closed behind him he finally let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe this actually worked."

"What can I say?" Draco asked, grinning, "I could be professional."

"Sure."

Turning his back on him he took a pillow off the bed and a blanket. Hedwig hooted from her cage happily -Dumbledore must have told Ron he was back- and he stopped to toss her a treat. He noticed something attached to her leg. It was a letter from Ron. Scanning through it he saw it was all pretty much irrelevant now.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked, lounging on the bed.

"Ron and my friends," He whispered, finally realizing how much he freaked them out.

It was then that he pretty much realized how much of an ass he'd been. Ron and Hermione had always been there for him. Always. And he'd gone and done this to them. Guilt overwhelmed him.

"Fuck . . ."

He placed the pillow on the floor slowly, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling in his gut and laid out the blanket. They all had been worried sick and he was off falling in love with his supposed arch nemesis. Under normal circumstances Ron would have a hard time accepting it, now he knew he never would. The thought of choosing between his best friend and his boyfriend scared the shit out of him. It literally terrified him more than Voldemort.

"I'm taking the floor," Harry said, refusing to think about the inevitable doom of his relationships.

"Why not sleep together?" Draco asked.

"Because the Dursleys can't know about 'us'. They hate gays almost as much as wizards."

"Then I'll take the floor," He got up as though to show how serious he was.

"I'm taking the floor. You're the guest."

"And you're my boyfriend."

He got up and looked him in the eye. It was hard not to be distracted by the way the light caught in them. Still, he wasn't going to let him do all the sacrificing. As Draco pointed out, he was his boyfriend. There was no way he'd let him baby him the entire time. It was about time he made that clear.

"Look, we're in a _partnership_. We work _together_ to please each other. You can take the bed. I know you're used to living high class so there's no way you could fall asleep on the floor."

Draco began to disagree but he cut him off, "Look, let me do this for you. I got you kicked out of your home. This is the least I can do for you."

"You're not going to give in on this are you?"

"Nope," He grinned, "Now get to bed and stop complaining."

"Nobody orders me around."

"But me," Harry leaned forward and kissed him.

It was short and sweet. A lot different from their other kisses but he was saying a silent thanks. They'd been through hell already. The road would only get tougher with time. He broke the kiss and then sat down. Draco stared at him for a few seconds before finally getting into bed.

"Are you really sure?" He asked.

They both knew it was about more than the bed. It was about everything. Being with the son a Death Eater wasn't going to make anything easier. Also the drama that would come from the two Houses feuds would be enough to give anyone daily headaches. Not to mention the friends drama. The Slytherins would be about as accepting to Harry as they'd be to a Muggle. Less possibly. The Gryffindors would probably not accept Draco. It wasn't even a probably. In his time at Hogwarts Draco had been one of the most stuck up asses in the place. Hermione maybe, just might accept them over time. Ron on the other hand he was certain could never accept Draco. The guy always was being an ass, but seemed to be even ruder to Ron. Insulting his family all the time and being a general jerk.

"Yeah. I'm sure," He said quietly.

When he woke up bright sunlight was blinding him. Grumbling he sat up, ignoring his sore back. Harry yawned and then felt around for his glasses. When his hands touched the cool metal he put them on. Draco's hand was hanging over the side of the bed, the blonde still sleeping.

He pulled himself to his feet and stared at his sleeping face. It was peaceful and calm. Silently he grabbed a towel and went to the washroom to shower. After he was cleaned he returned to find Draco sitting on his bed.

"Where'd you go?" He asked.

"Took a shower."

"Do you mind if I take one?"

"No," He gave him directions, "Just use the products labeled Harry."

As he watched Draco leave the room he let himself fall onto his bed. Wow, WOW. He was really living with him. Honestly he half believed this was all a dream when he woke up. A screwed up dream that made no sense. A small laugh slipped out and then he was giggling uncontrollably.

Really it was all so unrealistic. Everything sounded made up. As he laughed he noticed a scent lingering on his bed. His giggling stopped and he sniffed his sheets curiously. It was Draco's scent. Happily he buried his face in the sheets. For a while he just stayed like that.

"Um Harry . . .?" He looked up to see Draco staring at him.

Instantly he blushed and bolted upright, "I was t-tired!"

"Can I borrow some of your clothes?" He asked.

His blush deepened as he realized Draco only had a towel wrapped around his waist. He tried to stay focused on his face but his eyes kept straying downwards. When his eyes returned to his face again he saw he was grinning. His breath caught in his throat and he looked away.

"Sure." He mumbled, mortified to be caught staring, "They're in the dresser, top three drawers."

He listened to Draco rummage through his stuff, staring at his hands. The smell of bacon was wafting up the stairs. Looks like Dudley had done something to make his parents proud. Normally this kind of breach in the rules of The Diet were unacceptable. Wistfully he wondered if they'd let him have any.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"What?" He turned around and froze.

A big grin was on the blonde's face. And he was naked. Completely naked. Harry's eyes flew to his family jewels like a magnet to metal before he ducked his head.

"Put some damn clothes on!" He half yelled.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to disappoint you." He was practically purring, his voice dropping to a low velvety tone.

"I'm sure. Now put some d-" A hand lightly went across his mouth, cutting off his words.

"I've been being good this whole time. Now shush it before your relatives come running." Draco murmured in his ear.

"We are _not_ having sex right now!" He hissed.

"Why not?. Only your Aunt is up and she's downstairs. Nobody will hear us."

"Yes they will! And even if they don't, who the hell has sex this early in the morning?! I'm still half asleep."

Draco laughed and kissed the back of his neck, "Then I'll just wake you up."

He was about to reply but there was a knock/bang on the door. The hand over his mouth withdrew and turning he saw Draco quickly putting on clothes. He had his boxers on and his pants halfway up when the door flew open.

"BOY! I said GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" Uncle Vernon yelled, spittle flying everywhere.

Despite screaming at him like usual he wasn't as rude. Probably because of Draco. One thing his relatives cared about was their reputation.

"I'm coming!" He said, getting up.

"Today Dudley is having a fight. Be on your best behaviour," He said threateningly before turning to Draco and saying proudly, "My son Dudley is a boxer, pride of the family."

Turning back to Harry he glared, "Hurry up and eat your breakfast."

Leaving no room for argument he left the room, the door slamming behind him. Draco finished putting on his clothes and he watched silently. It was embarrassing to be yelled at like that. He didn't want him to see him weak and powerless. But that was going to be a given with the Dursleys so there was no point getting mopey about it.

"Better head down before he blows a blood vessel," He joked lightly.

"Yeah . . ."

Uncomfortable with the silence he opened the door, "Let's go."

They headed downstairs to find Dudley eating bacon and eggs like he hadn't ate in year. He was so absorbed it would be shocking if he noticed a nuclear bomb go off. They both sat down at the table. Harry ate his noticeably smaller portion. Draco pushed some of his own bacon onto Harry's plate, winking. Nobody noticed the exchange and Uncle Vernon started going on and on about Dudley's achievements. Draco smiled and nodded when appropriate and kept the conversation rolling with helpful remarks. He like usual didn't speak but did learn some interesting facts.

Draco knew how to fight. From his knowledge, Harry was guessing he was pretty good. It made a bit of sense too. Being a good wizard is a lot more about casting spells. Running and dodging is involved a bit. Not much, but enough to make a difference.

"Do you fight?" Dudley asked, voicing Harry's thoughts ironically enough.

"Yeah, a bit. My dad got me basic training," Draco grinned, "I don't think I could take you on though."

"How about a competition then? A warm up for Dudders!" Uncle Vernon boomed, clapping his son on the back.

"I don't think I could provide a challenge," He said.

"C'mon!" Dudley grunted, "I'll go easy on ya."

"Okay, I guess," Draco said, clearly unable to say anything else without appearing rude.

Harry had a feeling he was actually looking forward to this. It wasn't every day he got to see Dudley smashed so he was looking forward to it too. Maybe he was a bit bias but he did think Draco would win.

**A/N** Soooooo, yeah I was gone for almost a month. Shit's been shitty. But whatever. Anyways sorry about everything jumping around a lot. But I can assure you they'll be at Private Drive for the rest of the summer. Stuff starts getting really interesting when they go back to school. :3 I'm gonna have fun with Ron's Rant.

**Get it up to 80 reviews (7 more reviews) for another chapter. :D Or just be mean and wait till I get around to it with turtle speed. And not the speedy turtles. I mean like 100 year old snapping turtle slow.**

**FAV, FOLLOW, and REVIEW to show SUPPORT! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

Harry watched the scene before him nervously, as the wind whipped around them causing the cloudy sky to swirl. They had all moved out into the yard and the fight was about to begin. Draco looked calm and prepared but he couldn't help but compare him to Dudley. His cousin stood there glaring like a bull ready to charge into battle. He was built like a ox. Uncle Vernon clapped once to get everyone's attention.

"Alright boys! Keep it clean and go on the count of three," He raised his voice, "One . . . two . . . three!"

Dudley charged at Draco like a bulldozer but the thinner boy easily side stepped him. As he was turning around Draco landed a drop kick right beside his spine and pushed him forward. He fell hard on the grass, swearing and grumbling. As he got up Draco took a few steps back and waited for his next move. Dudley didn't charge this time but slowly he and Draco circled each other. Both clearly looking for openings. This time Dudley moved in but used a flurry of punches directed at his head. He moved a lot faster than most guys his size so Harry wondered for a second his boyfriend could dodge. Draco moved quicker though, like he had the speed a serpent. He caught his fist and twisted his arm causing Dudley to cry out and fall to his knees.

"Admit defeat?" Draco asked.

"Fuck you!" Dudley spit out.

He pulled hard away with all of his weight and Draco let go. Once again he backed up giving Dudley space to get up and resume his fighting position. With surprise Harry realized something; he was _toying_ with him. The way he moved, he could have taken his cousin down in a _second_. But instead he was just playing with him. Even though his aunt and uncle were watching he cracked a smile.

This time Draco didn't let Dudley strike and moved in with a swift blow to the side of Dudley's head. He staggered but Draco delivered another punch this time right into his stomach causing him to double over. Harry almost recoiled in shock when he saw the look in his eye. It was pure and infinite hate for the boy gasping in pain. His eyes were as cold as icy and glinted dangerously like razors. The aura or feeling he was giving off was strong enough that he could feel his rage from where he was standing. His Uncle's face whitened when Draco turned around.

At that moment the clouds cleared and sunlight swept across the yard. His hair lit up like a golden halo and his eyes glinted. The smears of Dudley's blood on his hands were thrown into sharp relief. He was grinning and his perfect white teeth gleamed like the fangs of a predator. It looked surreal, like . . ..

"Angel of Death," He whispered under his breath in surprise.

"Looks like I got lucky," Draco said cheerfully, walking over to where Harry was standing.

He paused and looked closer at him, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah . . ." It was hard to keep from openly gaping.

He'd known Draco was good at spellcasting but not once had he shown this kind of strength. A shiver went through his body. Not of fear but respect. Looking past him he saw a swearing Dudley get to his feet. His face was twisted in anger but he didn't rush Draco. Instead he just sort of lumbered wounded knee over to his mother. She hugged him and for a split second Harry couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. Just a bit, a little bit jealous.

"You won," Uncle Vernon said grumpily, staring at Draco looking annoyed

"Yes."

They stared each other down until his uncle just turned and attended to his son.

"What's his problem?" Draco huffed, turning back to him.

Harry smiled, "You won."

"Yeah but isn't winning a good thing?" He said, casually slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey get off!" His face turned red as he shrugged his arm away.

"Why? We're _friends_. _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_." He grabbed both of his shoulders so they were staring each other in the eye, "There's nothing wrong with some friendly contact."

"Ha ha, roughhousing isn't allowed here," He forced a smile, perfectly aware of his aunt's and uncle's piercing gaze.

"Geez," Draco sighed, "What a spoilsport."

The blonde released him and stretched. As he did that Harry couldn't help but let his mind wander. Their treatment would probably worsen now that Draco had beaten Dudley. It would be a pain in the ass. Of course it was inevitable. There was no way he could see him allowing himself to beaten. The guy's 'Malfoy pride' wouldn't let him. He also didn't want to see him beaten by Dudley though. Having these conflicting feelings just made him tired. Which also reminded him of what he liked to do as often as he could while living here at Private Drive.

"Can I take Draco out and show him around the area?" Harry asked his Uncle, hoping beyond hope.

"Fine," His Uncle didn't even look up and continued comforting Dudley.

Satisfied, he turned to Draco, "Come on! I got places you should see."

He pulled on his shirt and almost was dragging him out of the yard. They walked in silence for a few minutes as they got into a more heavily populated area. When there was enough noise and bustle that he felt comfortable talking he finally broke the silence.

"I didn't know you could fight," It wasn't what he had meant to say but there was no taking it back now.

"My dad insisted I take up lessons. He's determined that I be the best in everything," Draco kicked a pebble along in front of him, "For me it was a way to get my mind off life."

A giggling couple walked by causing them to veer to one side.

"So you can wrestle and stuff?" He asked.

That made him laugh, "Yeah. I also know some Tae Kwon Do and mixed martial arts. As well as a bit of judo and karate. I rather just street fight though. No bounds, no honor, just raw power and cunning."

As they walked the sun beat down. Now they walked on sidewalks and there was buildings that were bigger than two stories. The crowd was big so he stuck closer to him. It would be annoying to lose him in the city. They paused at a green light.

"Have you ever been here before?" He asked.

"Probably but I usually don't pay attention to my surroundings."

"I can tell," Almost unwillingly he let out a small laugh.

"What are you hinting at?" Draco asked, puffing up in mock anger.

"Well you were sort of a selfish jerk. I'd be surprised if you had WW3."

The light turned red and everyone surged forward to cross the road. He began to move forward but an arm wrapped around his shoulder. Looking over he found himself staring into Draco's gleaming silver eyes. The blonde looked a bit more dangerous than usual.

"The light turned-" He was cut off as he leaned in, "What are you doing Draco?!"

"I'm a selfish jerk." He muttered, "So I clearly don't care who's around right?"

Before he could speak Draco captured his lips and began kissing him. Not in the normal fast kiss but a _kiss_ kiss. Harry's resolve was quickly melting as his tongue explored every crevice of his mouth. Draco's hand curved around his waist playing with the bottom of his shirt, while running across his stomach. Butterflies fluttered around his gut making his knees go weak. A small moan escaped before he grabbed a hold of himself and push him away.

"What the hell?!"

Only one or two people stopped to stare but he was still bright red. In public of all places?! He knew Draco was a wolf but for crap's sake!

"I'm a selfish jerk so I clearly don't care," Draco looked unashamed, smirking even.

Annoyed he turned away. The light was still red so he stomped across the road. Familiar footsteps told him the jerk hadn't gone away. Right now he was too angry and embarrassed to talk to him though so he just pretended he didn't exist. Which was harder than one would think. Every few minutes a pebble would hit the back of his legs causing him to wince. It didn't really hurt but it was annoying. Seriously now Draco was just being childish. He turned back to tell him that but the blonde just stuck out his tongue and winked. Even more annoyed he just picked up the pace and continued to ignore him. The destination he had in mind was his favorite park to hang out at. It was pretty abandoned so nobody ever really went there. There was a new park constructed so everyone rather hang out there. Harry enjoyed the solitude, it was peaceful. Thinking about this he forgot about his annoyance with Draco and turned to speak to him. The blonde was watching him silently with an intensity that startled him.

"What is it?" He self consciously shuffled around, stopping.

"Finally talking to me again?" He said, grinning.

That damn smirk made him want to just ignore him again but he swallowed his pride, "We're almost at the park I wanted to show you."

They started walking again but this time they were side by side.

"A bit out of the way huh?" Draco said, clearly noticing the dwindling number of people.

"It lost a lot of popularity when a new park was built a few blocks away," He explained, "I don't mind it though because it's nice and quiet."

A look flitted across his face but it was gone too fast for him to identify it. As they continued to walk the amount of people around lowered until they were the only two on the street. It didn't bother him and he tilted his face back to the sun, enjoying the feeling. This was how he'd like to spend his summer. Hanging out with a friend.

"This place is pretty . . . unique . . ." Draco said when they finally arrived.

He could understand why. There was quite a bit of trash and stuff littered around. Everything had an unclean look to it. The slides were intact and the play structure alright but one of the swings was broken. Harry usually cleaned up some of the litter but he hadn't been here in a while and it looked like somebody had a party or was really drunk.

"Sorry about the mess," He muttered, kicking a pop can away.

Draco looked around a bit more, "Why here of all places?"

"This is where I'd hide when Dudley and his goons were 'Harry Hunting'. There are some rumors about it being haunted so they usually steer clear of here."

It was lucky there was rumors but he was the one who had spread them. Just tell it to enough people and the ghost story takes on a life of its own. Ever since the Dementor thing Dudley had been even more afraid of spirits. The legend went that a couple hung themselves on the swingset and now roamed this park cloaked in black. If anyone dared disturb them they'd be killed and forced to join them for all eternity. It wasn't exactly original but it worked.

"Harry Hunting? You make it sound like a sport." He said.

"For them it is. Although I'm faster than them and can manipulate Dudley pretty easy. He's their 'Big D' the boss or whatever you want to call it."

"I should have beaten him harder."

He looked like he meant it too. They sat down on a bench and Harry stretched his arms and legs. It had been a decent bit of walking.

"If you hurt him badly my Uncle will kick you out," He sighed, "It's a shame."

"If he messes with you again I can't guarantee his safety."

In the distance he could hear sirens and they both stopped talking to listen. After a while they faded off. It was sort of a reminder that they were in public. Which meant they had to pay attention to what was said. Even here someone could walk by and hear what they were saying. It made him a bit uncomfortable to think about but he still leaned against Draco. The blonde seemed surprised at first but then wrapped an arm around him.

"You really hate living with the Dursleys don't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, I really do. That's why I ran away. Looking back I see how stupid that was," He smiled and looked over at him, "I got stuck living with the biggest jerk in the world."

He could feel Draco's body shake at he laughed, "Yeah, you did. But you realize the one smart thing you did?"

"What's that?"

"You let the biggest jerk in the world love you."

Draco kissed him. It was soft and sweet. No hint of tongue or anything suggesting more. His body felt lighter though, almost like it was filling him with air. Maybe his stupid decision wasn't that bad of an idea at all. Right now he was starting to think maybe this selfish jerk isn't that bad afterall. At that moment though he felt something grab his ass.

"Hey!" He jerked away in shock.

Draco grinned and winked, "You really thought I'm that sweet? I haven't gotten to play with you for a long time."

"We were having a moment!" He said, blushing.

"I can think of a different moment we could have . . ."

"Not in public jerk."

"So that's a yes?"

". . . ."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"NO! Stop trying to grope me!"

* * *

**A/N** Hope you didn't mind the major dialogue at the end. Anyways I kept my word. Normally I would have lazed around but for my lovely readers I got off my lazy ass and wrote. ;3 Anyways next chapter might confuse you a bit but you'll understand pretty fast. Anyways I love all of you who have stuck with me. Have a nice day! O30 ~3 \_ (0 d) -[The hell?!]

That's me kissing you through the screen. ^.^

* * *

**Review, Fav, or Follow to show support!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

"Throw the frag!" He screamed, his voice almost being drowned out in a nearby explosion.

His face was smudged with dirt and his hair stuck flat under his helmet. Again he spit out sand that was in his mouth. Looking up towards the metal warehouse, he saw the glint of a pin being pulled. Heart in his throat he looked back down the metal tunnel and saw two soldiers making their way up slowly. They hadn't seen him yet. Carefully he crouched even lower behind the crate he was behind. Sweat trickled down the back of his neck as the suspension built. Harry quickly adjusted his glasses and hefted his AK-47 higher. A little bit closer. When he saw the grenade fly through the air he knew it was his cue.

With a primal roar, he let a barrage of bullets go. The enemy soldiers quickly returned fire while scrambling for cover but it was too late. He heard one distant clink before the entire tunnel was a ball of flames. The explosion made his ears ring but he ignored it. Looking around one last time he quickly darted into the warehouse. The red light was eerie but he ignored it and went upstairs. Sitting there, with his sniper rifle trained on the nearby area, was Draco.

"Thanks for the help," Harry said, sinking down into sitting position.

"No problem. Did you find their leader yet?"

"Not yet," With a groan he got to his feet, "Looks like it's time to get moving then."

He nodded, "I'll watch your back."

"Thanks."

Just as he was about to leave he heard a clink. Every millisecond felt like an eternity as he spun around. He just had time to see the grenade before it exploded.

"Dammit!" He cursed, putting the remote back.

Draco laughed, and patted him on the back, "Better luck next time."

"You died too," Harry complained.

"Yeah, but I died with _style_."

"Sure."

They were both in one of the local Walmarts. Draco had been grabby grabby in the park so he just gave up and went somewhere public. The massive store was filled with people, some sale was going on. He didn't really keep updated with this stuff because he never had any Muggle money. They had just finished a game of Black Ops that was playing on a displayed PS3. Stretching, he looked over at his partner.

Here in the fluorescent lit store he could almost feel normal. Even though everything had a cold feeling to it, he couldn't help but think how this had been one of his dreams. When he had been living in that cramped cupboard this was on his bucket list. Now he was here hanging out with a friend. He watched said friend look around with interest. It brought a smile to his face. This was all new to him.

"Might as well head back," He said, glancing at the time on the screen; 5:37 PM.

"We played around for quite a while huh?" Draco said, "7/10 on the scale of good dates."

"This was a date?"

"Do you want it to be?"

He grinned, "Sure."

The blonde paused for a moment before leaning in. His breath ghosted across Harry's ear causing him to shiver. He could feel Draco's heat and it made his heart race. The familiar scent of him filled his nose. Even though this wasn't sexual he couldn't help but blush a little.

"You could turn it into a 10/10 tonight."

He breathed in sharply, before answering, "N-no. You know why."

It wasn't like he was avoiding him or anything. The thought of the Dursleys finding out made him sick. Even with the most severe treatment they'd always at least feed him. If they found out he was a wizard and a 'faggot' they'd probably kill him. Even if they didn't they'd still treat him ten times worse. And what about Draco? He'd have nowhere to go except Hogwarts. Not that it was bad there but wouldn't he be lonely? It gave him a headache to think about.

"What happened to the risk taker Harry?" Draco asked, pulling away.

"Even taking risks, I'm not stupid."

"But we're _supposed_ to be 'young and stupid'."

He sighed, "You have a weird way of looking at things."

"We have one life. Make the best of it. Now are you one hundred percent sure? I promise to be gentle." Draco said, a smile flitting across his lips.

"Let's just head home already."

"Fine . . . I'll stop _pushing_ the point."

"Ha, ha," He said sarcastically, "Very funny."

They left the store after a bit more banter, the time had gotten even later. If anything his Aunt and Uncle would probably be delighted to not feed them. Although they had supper a bit late so they might make it back on time. He once again stuck close to Draco but this time it was more because the night wind was strong and cold. It was really unnatural for the middle of the summer so he figured it was probably going to storm. As they walked he 'tasted' -basically breathing deeply and paying close attention- the air and found he was right. They had reached the edge of the city and were entering the more rural area so no smog clouded his taste. The humidity was high and the air had that smell to it. You could just tell a big one was coming. Looking up into the nearly black sky he could see angry clouds swirling overhead.

Even just paying attention to the surroundings he could tell. There were no barking dogs or cats running around. Despite being late it wasn't that late. Harry hunched his shoulders against the cold. Storms had never really bothered him but he couldn't help but get worried when they were in the middle of walking back to shelter. Uncle Vernon would probably lock him out for kicks. Then he'd just sit back and watch.

"Hey are you okay?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," He hadn't realized he had been scowling and quickly stopped frowning, "A storm is coming though. I was just hoping we'd make it back before it hits."

"How can you tell?" Draco asked, looking up at the sky.

"You can't? The air is humid and almost crackles with static electricity." It was all pretty basic stuff.

"Wizard remember?" He said, looking confused.

"Sorry, you just seem to fit in with Muggles well."

"Che," A bitter look crossed his face, "Not like I want to."

That stung a bit, mostly because he himself had spent a long time being a Muggle, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Pureblood pride, nothing important."

As he was about to ask if he wanted to talk about it a clap of thunder made the ground shake. Lightning flashed across the sky, the magnificent bolt lighting up the clouds. No rain had fallen yet but the wind was starting to pick up. Alright trees were swaying and some leaves ripped off, whipping around.

"Holy shit," Draco whispered beside him, almost drown out by the noise of a low grumble and more lightning.

They both stared in awe at the angry torrent brewing above them. Very few times in your life would you see such a massive storm. Rain began to fall like icy needles and their walk turned into a light jog. After a few minutes they were both drenched.

"Fuck, finally!" He said, feeling relieved for the first time to see the familiar house.

When they ran up the drive and tried the door it opened. Both dripping all over the welcome mat, they stumbled inside. A wall of warmth hit him, he hadn't realized how cold he'd gotten. Dudley appeared from the living room, his chubby face showing curiosity. When his gaze fell on Harry his expression went sour and then evened out to neutral again. Used the treatment, he ignored him and kicked off his shoes. He pulled off his soaked shirt and slung it over his arm.

"I'll be upstairs if you want me," He told Draco.

For a second he saw something flicker across his face but it was gone too quickly. Taking the stairs slowly so he wouldn't drip as much, he made it too his room and flung open his door. Hedwig didn't hoot in greeting, she was huddled in her cage not looking happy at all. Storms had never been her strong point. It made sense after all, imagine flying in that. He pulled off his pants and put on some cotton jammies after drying off. Feeling a lot more comfortable he heard the door open behind him.

Turning he saw a drip dry dried Draco standing there.

"Going to bed already?" Draco asked., pulling off his shirt and pants.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, I'll take the floor tonight."

He didn't argue, clearly Draco wasn't in the mood for the answer no. What surprised him though, was when he walked by him. Not even a glance. Even though it was the middle of a thunderstorm. Nothing. Maybe he was overreacting but was this the same guy who tried to feel him up in public? Turning to watch him make his bed on the floor he couldn't help but gape.

Draco looked at him, "What?"

"Sorry, I was thinking."

Almost disappointed, he got into bed. They didn't talk at all. He took off his glasses and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. So much had happened, he was actually bothered that Draco was ignoring him. It was hard to get used to it. Sighing, he rolled on his side. He felt confined in this bed. Honestly he expected him to try something, so him doing nothing threw him off balance. His emotions were just too out of whack. He needed to calm down and look at this from a purely logical standpoint. What would Hermione do? She's good with this stuff.

Thinking back to the events today he thought maybe he had no idea. Everything had been going so smoothly. The only real hitch was the storm. Maybe Draco had a storm phobia? Leaning over the edge of the bed and seeing the peaceful pale face he seriously doubted it. It really just wouldn't fit him. A bit frustrated he rolled over again and stuffed his face in his pillow. Stupid, stupid, stupid for getting worried about it. Attempting to clear his mind, he slowly began to fall into a half asleep state. Weird images ran through his mind. Draco wearing a suit, an army of soldier seals. Everything was mushing together. Before he knew it he was stirring again.

Opening his eyes he saw his room was lit by very bright sunlight. Fumbling around he grabbed his glasses and put them on. Everything came into focus making his eyes sting a bit with the bright light. For a few minutes he tried to get his bearings and remembered the events of the previous days. Leaning over the edge of the bed again he saw Draco was still asleep. That would give him a few minutes before figuring out what time it was. Stretching his arms and back he heard his bones pop and crack. Feeling much more loose, he carefully got off his bed so as to not wake Draco.

Pulling on a oversized T shirt, he also grabbed a pair of jeans. Today he could literally feel the heat even though it must be early in the morning. He could tell because he only heard birds in the silence. No cars were driving by nor were dogs barking madly at passing people. In a way it was peaceful but he hated this house to much to fully enjoy it.

Looking out his window he saw everything was very damp but the sky was a clear blue. If it wasn't for the water nobody would have guessed there was a raging storm yesterday. Cracking open his window he smelled that fresh scent you can only get after storms. It made him feel more awake. When he didn't know he was a wizard he used to daydream about flying through a storm on a magic broom. Now he knew that would be no fun. He'd end up getting really sick if he didn't struck by lightning or froze to death.

A loud crash made him jump back in surprise. An owl had crashed into the window. Quickly he opened the window the rest of the way and was shocked to see Errol stumble inside. What in the world was he doing here?! And after a storm like that. The owl seemed to be quite tired and flew over to perch on Hedwig's cage. A scroll was clearly attached to his leg. Harry unattached it and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Guess what! Mum says you can stay here over the rest of the summer. If you really hate the Dursleys that much there's nothing wrong with it. We'll be coming to pick you up on August 20th. Can't wait mate. Hermione is here too._

His stomach dropped and his heart almost stopped. That's today. Maybe it was a bit extreme to say be he literally felt frozen. Every second turned into an eternity as he stared at the letter. Never before had he feared going to The Burrow. Blood rushed in his ears and he heard someone calling him in the distance. It was sorta like everything slowed down, froze, and zoomed out.

"HARRY?! Harry are you okay?!" Finally he was starting to regain feeling and felt Draco shaking him.

Mutely he looked at him. That scary decision was already here. How was he supposed to hide him? Should he hide him? He couldn't just go to The Burrow and leave him here. That would be rude as hell. But The Burrow was like his home. It felt like someone had grabbed his gut and twisted it. Even though he wasn't in danger adrenaline kicked in because of his immense fear.

It was here, finally here. He would have to choose between Ron and Draco. There was no way in hell he was ready. The idea made him sick. He couldn't just ditch Ron but Draco was literally his soulmate. This choice would change everything. And change isn't always good. There had to be some way to avoid this right? The hand shaking him brought him back to the present.

"Are you okay?!" You're really pale." Draco repeated, worry written all over his face.

"No. I'm not okay." He handed him the parchment.

* * *

**A/N** Hee hee, I trolled you in Chapter 10. Will he really stay at Privet Drive? How will he deal with this immediate danger? Hope you guys are enjoying. Also, 91 FREAKING REVIEWS! OMFG I LOVE YOU GUYS! Excuse me while I cry rainbow tears of joy. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this little plot twist. Have a lovely day my birdies and be sure to stay tuned. ;3

* * *

**Review, Follow, and Fav to show support!**


End file.
